Kōkai
by Uchida tokugawa
Summary: Bingung untuk summary fic ini - -... jadi langsung baca ajaa deh. HAPPY READ
1. Chapter 1

Aye uchida mengpublish cerita baru lagi :D , untuk i'm a father akan update nanti sore atau paling lambat besok, OK minna silahkan membaca ya!

HAPPY READ

¤UCHIDA TOKUGAWA¤

-PRESENT-

'at Vatikan 00'00am'

Terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai kuning mengenakan jubah putih dan dipunggungnya terdapat sebuah pedang yang lengkap dengan sarung pedangnya, Pemuda ini sedang berjalan tak tentu arah dan seperti tidak mempunyai tujuan sama sekali.

Namun tiba tiba langit di Vatikan seketika mulai bercahaya dan mulai menurunkan seorang Wanita bersurai Pirang dan berparas cantik,namun sang pemuda itu sudah mengetahuinya , hanya acuh tidak menghiraukannya dan melanjutkan perjalananya, Wanita yang beru datang itu melihat bahwa pemuda itu mengacuhkanya mencoba memanggilnya untuk mendapat respon dari Sang Pemuda.

"N-naruto-kun!" Panggil wanita kepada sang pemuda bernama Naruto yang menghentikan langkahnya dan memutar badanya untuk melihat sang pemanggil.

"Ada apa Gabriel?" tanya sang Pemuda dengan wajah datarnya.

"N-naruto-kun dipanggil oleh Michael-nii diSurga" jawab wanita yang bernama Gabriel itu dengan gugup karena Wajah Naruto yang tidak mempunyai expresi sama sekali.

"Ada keperluan apa sampai Michael memanggilku,tidakkah dia membenciku karena akulah yang membunuh Ayah" Tanya Naruto heran karena Michael mamanggilnya untuk datang ke Surga, sebab Naruto tahu bahwa Michael sangat membencinya dan mengusirnya dari surga karena ialah yang telah membunuh Ayah pada saat GREAT WAR dulu.

"T-tidak Naruto-kun, Michael-nii sudah tidak membencimu lagi, dan kumohon kembalilah keSurga Naruto-kun" Ucap Gabriel sambil menatap iris aquarime Milik Naruto.

"oh..."Hanya itu respon Naruto,dan tanpa menjawab Permintaan Gabriel, Naruto telah berjalan kembali meninggalkan Gabriel seorang diri.

"T-tunggu Naruto-kun!" panggil Gabriel karena Naruto yang tiba tiba mau pergi.

"Ada apa?" Jawab Naruto datar.

"Ayo ikut aku keSurga Naruto-kun" ajak Gabriel sedangkan Naruto kemudian mulai berbalik lagi ingin pergi.

"Katakan pada Michael bahwa aku akan keSurga pada saat pikiranku sudah agak tenang" Ucap Naruto sambil berjalan menjauh.

Sedangkan Gabriel hanya menatap sendu Naruto yang berjalan menjauh sampai menghilang dari pandangan mata, Kemudian Gabriel terbang kembali keSurga.

Sedangkan dengan Naruto sekarang ia sedang duduk dibangku taman sambil memandang langit malam kota Vatikan.

"kenapa kasih sayangmu kepada semua Mahluk ciptaanmu begitu besar Ayah? Kenapa engkau masih membiarkan aku tetap hidup dan hanya tersenyum diakhir hayatmu pada saat Aku membunuhmu?! KENAPA!KENAPA!" batin Naruto yang menjerit dan menyesali perbuatanya disadari Naruto sebulir air mata telah menetes melewati pipi berwarna tan dengan guratan kumis kucing itu menetes ketanah yang semakin lama semakin banyak.

"hiks!hiks!"

tangis Naruto yang mengingat perbuatannya dahulu yang salah dan sangat fatal sehingga ia diusir oleh Michael dari Surga.

¤AT surga¤

Sedangkang Gabriel yang sudah sampai disurga segera menemui Michael ingin menyampaikan tentang pertemuan ia dengan Naruto tadi.

"Michael-nii" panggil Gabriel kepada seorang pemuda bersurai pirang dengan tanda Haloo dikepalanya, sedangkan orang yang dipanggil itu kemudian menoleh melihat seorang Perempuan yang sudah ia anggap Adik ini.

"Ada apa Gabriel? Apakah kamu sudah menemukan Keberadaan Naruto?" tanya Michael.

"ya nii-san ,Aku sudah menemukan Naruto-kun dan berbicara dengany" jawab Gabriel.

"Dan bagaimana? Apakah Naruto menerima undanganku keSurga?" Tanya Michael kepada Gabriel.

Sedangkan Gabriel pandanganya langsung menjadi sendu mengingat perkataan Naruto tadi pada saat ia mengajaknya keSurga. "Naruto-kun menjawab bahwa ia perlu menenangkan diri dulu dan akan kesini kalau pikiranya sudang tenang" Jawab Gabriel.

Michael hanya terdiam mendengar jawaban Gabriel kemudian berbicara dengan lirih. "Pasti ia masih mengingat perlakuanku dulu padanya yang mengusirnya dari surga karena telah membunuh Ayah" ucap Michael pelan.

Sedangkan Gabriel hanya diam kemudian pamit kapeda Michael mau keluar karena ingin menenangkan pikiran juga.

-07'00 pagi-

Pagi harinya dibangku taman didaerah Vatikan terdapat seorang pemuda yang kita ketahui bernama Naruto ini sepertinya baru saja Bangun dari tidurnya, dan sepertinya Naruto semalam tertidur dibangku taman ini hingga pagi.

Kemudian Naruto bangkit dari kursi taman dan mulai berjalan lagi, tidak sampai 15menit berjalan Naruto telah sampai didepan sebuah rumah sederhana dengan arsitektur kayu dan berukuran sedang, kemudian Naruto mulai berjalan memasuki rumah tersebut.

"CKLEK"

Bunyi pintu yang dibuka Naruto kemudian memasukinya dan terlihatlah ruangan rumah yang terkesan seperti rumah orang miskin karena didalam rumah ini hanya terdapat 1 buah Meja tamu satu,Sofa yang berjumlah 4 pasang,1 buah kamar mandi serta 1buah kamar tidur.

Memang Naruto tidak terlalu mengurusi kebutuhanya didunia ini,yang selalu ia pikirkan adalah penyesalan akibat perbuatanya dulu,kemudian Naruto berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

5menit kemudian Naruto sekarang akan pergi lagi dari rumahnya dengan tujuan ia akan Memenuhi undangan Michael untuk menemuinya diSurga.

"BATS!"

bunyi sepasang sayap Malaikat yang Naruto keluarkan dan berukuran dua kali lipat lebih besar dari sayap Malaikat pada umumnya, kemudian Naruto terbang keLangit menuju surga.

Sesampainya diSurga Naruto langsung menghilangkan sayapnya dan berjalan menuju bangunan seperti istana yang Naruto ketahui bahwa keberadaan Michael ada disana.

Naruto yang sedari tadi berjalan menghiraukan tatapan Malaikat lainnya Yang menatapnya Benci dan Hina ,dan sekarang Naruto telah sampai dedepan pintu besar dengan ukiran yang indah.

"KRIEEET"

Bunyi pintu yang dibuka kemudian Naruto menghampiri Seorang Pemuda bersurai sama pirang seperti Naruto yang duduk dikursi singgah sananya.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku Michael?" tanya Naruto datar.

Sedangkan Michael tersenyum tipis kepada sahabatnya dulu ini. "Tidak ada apa apa Naruto, Hanya saja Aku ingin Kamu menghadiri rapat Antar 3 fraksi diKuoh yang berada Dijepang dan juga Aku ingin Kau kembali tinggal disurga lagi" Jawab Michael sambil memegang pundak Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap datar Michael dihadapanya kemudian membalas perkataan Michael. "Untuk apa Aku mendatangi pertemuan 3fraksi itu,Aku hanya AIB besar bagi dunia dan alam semesta ini Michael! Dan mengapa aku harus kembali keSurga? Bukankah Kau sendiri yang mengusirku" balas Naruto yang membuat Michael menyesal karena perbuatanya dulu yang mengusir Naruto dari Surga.

"Kumohon Naruto datanglah kepertemuan 3fraksi itu dan kembalilah keSurga,,Maafkanlah tindakanku dulu kepadamu" Ucap Michael serta permohonan maafnya.

Naruto hanya diam sambil memandang datar Michael kemudian berbalik dan mulai berjalan keluar.

"Akanku pikirkan untuk Datang kepertemuan antar 3 fraksi itu,Namun kalau untuk tinggal diSurga Aku menolaknya" ucap Naruto datar sambil berjalan keluar.

Tanpa diketahui oleh keduanya,Ada seorang Malaikat wanita yang sedang menangis mendengar jawaban Naruto yang menolak permintaan Michael untuk tinggal diSurga.

Naruto masih terus berjalan dan tetap menghiraukan tatapan benci para Malaikat disekitarnya, Naruto yang sudah bersiap ingin kembali ke vatikan pun harus sedikit kaget kaget karena merasakan pelukan seorang wanita yang sedang menangis dibelakangnya.

"Lepaskan Gabriel,tidakkah kau lihat aku ingin segera keVatikan" Ucap Naruto yang mengetahui bahwa yang memeluknya adalah Gabriel.

"hiks* Tinggallah diSurga Naruto-kun, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi"Kata Gabriel sambil membenamkan wajahnya di punggung Naruto.

"Maaf Gabriel, itu taakan pernah terjadi,Karena dengan tinggalnya Aku disurga itu akan selalu membuatku teringat akan perbuatanku dulu, Dan juga aku sudah mulai tenang tinggal di Vatikan" balas Naruto membuat pelukan Gabriel semakin erat dipunggungnya.

"K-kalau begitu izinkan Aku ikut kerumahmu" Mohon Gabriel ke Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat Sifat Gabriel yang pantang menyerah ini akhirnya membuang nafas pelan dan mengangguk yang membuat Gabriel senang dan memeluknya semakin erat.

"Lepaskan pelukanmu Gabriel kita ini sedang disurga" ucap Naruto yang membuat Gabriel melepaskan pelukanya terhadap Naruto dan menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona.

"Nah ayo pergi" kata Naruto kemudian mengeluarkan sayapnya dan terbang menuju Vatikan diikuti oleh Gabriel.

Sesampainya dirumah, Narutopun langsung masuk diikuti oleh Gabriel.

Gabriel sangat senang bisa ikut kerumahnya Naruto,karena Gabriel sangat mencintai pemuda ini dan sempat depresi karena pemuda ini diusir dari Surga dan menghilang keberadaanya, namun sekarang ia telah menemukan pujaan hatinya ini dan taakan melepaskannya kembali, Gabriel yang baru memasuki rumah Naruto kaget dikarenakan isi perabotan Rumah Naruto yang sangat sedikit.

"Maaf kalau rumahku tidak terlalu mewah" ucap Naruto dan berjalan kekamarnya sedangkan Gabriel menunggu di ruang tengah.

Kemudian Naruto keluar dan duduk disofa yang berahadapan dengan Gabriel.

"Nah ada apa Gabriel sampai kau ingin kerumahku?" Tanya Naruto,Sedangkan Gabriel hanya menundukan kepala sebab malu jika ia mengatakan hal sebenarnya kenapa ia ingin ikut kerumah Naruto.

"T-tidak ada apa apa kok Naruto-kun, aku hanya ingin berada didekatmu" jawab Gabriel sambil menunduk dan dipastikan kalau Gabriel mendongak,Naruto dapat melihat wajah bak Tomat milik Gabriel sekarang ini.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya bingung dengan perkataan Gabriel."kau ini bicara apa sih? Kalau tidak ada urusan apa apa, aku akan keluar sebentar" ucap Naruto yang bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu, "Jika ingin kembali keSurga silahkan saja Gabriel" tambah Naruto dan pergi keluar rumah tersebut.

Sedangkan Gabriel yang ditinggal seorang diri,hatinya merasa sedih karena seperti dicampakan Oleh Naruto namun sedetik kemudian Gabriel tersenyum dan bertekat akan menghilangkan kenangan buruk Naruto,.Kemudian Gabriel beranjak kedapur dan Mencari beberapa bahan untuk dia masak,namun hasilnya nihil, tidak ada satupun bahan masakan,Bahkan garam dan gulapun tidak ada.

Kemudian Gabrielpun beranjak keluar ingin membeli perlengkapan dapur dan memasakan makanan untuk sang pujaan hatinya tersebut.

Sedangkan dengan Naruto,sekarang pemuda itu sedang berjalan menuju Gereja didaerah Vatikan itu, Setelah itu Naruto memasuki Gereja yang tampak sepi tersebut dan duduk dideretan bangku paling depan,,kemudian Naruto mulai memandangi pahatan kayu Salib yang tergantung diatas Altar tempat pendeta menyampaikan khotbahnya.

Tak sampai 10menit Naruto memandangi pahatan Salib tersebut, Kemudian Naruto mulai beranjak pergi dari Gereja tersebut,Namun kalau diperhatikan dengan teliti maka dapat terlihat bekas aliran air Mata yang mengering di sudut mata Naruto.

Sesampainya Naruto dirumahnya Naruto pun masuk dan mengira bahwa Gabriel telah kembali keSurga,Namun semua tebakanya itu salah karena sekarang Naruto melihat sorang wanita bersurai pirang sama sepertinya sedang menggunakan apron putih dipinggangnya yang menambah kesan manis dan menawan hingga tanpa sadar semburat merah tipis tercipta dipipi Naruto.

"Okaeri Naruto-kun" Ucap Gabriel melihat Naruto telah pulang.

"Kenapa kau belum kembali keSurga Gabriel? Tidakkah Michael akan mencarimu Nanti?" Tanya Naruto sedangkan Gabriel yang mendengar balasan Dari Naruto hanya Cemberut.

"Mou...seperti itukah jawabanmu pada gadis yang sudah menyambutmu pulang dan memasakanmu ,Naruto-kun" ucap Gabriel sambil cemberut.

"aku tidak menyuruhmu Gabriel,,Namun terimakasih atas semua ini" kata Naruto yang diakhiri senyuman sangat tipis namun dapat diketahui oleh Gabriel dan mengakibatkan rona merah mulai menyebar di pipi Gabriel.

"K-kalau begitu ayo kita makan Naruto-kun" ajak Gabriel sambil menarik tangan Naruto.

Kemudian Naruto makan bersama Gabriel ,dan disaat itulah untuk pertama kalinya dari ribuan tahun Naruto hidup, baru kali ini ia Rasakan bahwa hatinya sedikit menghangat melihat senyuman Gabriel pada saat ia memuji masakanya.

Sekarang Gabriel sedang membaca buku sejarah entah tentang apa yang disimpan Naruto dilemari buku yang terletak dibelakang sofa ruang Naruto memutuskan untuk tidur dan bilang sesuatu kepada Gabriel.

"Jika sudah selesai membaca dan ingin pergi kembali keSurga silahkan saja, aku akan Tidur dulu" ucap Naruto dan beranjak keatas kasurnya.

"ha'i" hanya itu balasan dari Gabriel,Karena sedang asik membaca.

-Keesokan harinya 06'30 pagi-

Naruto yang sudah bangun namun masih terpejam ini ingin menggerakan tanganya yg sebelah kanan,Namun anehnya terasa berat dan kasurnya seperti menjadi kecil karena sempit.

Naruto pun membuka matanya kemudian melihat kesamping kananya dan menemukan wanita bersurai piranh yang Naruto ketahui bernama Gabriel sedang tidur disebelahnya menggunakan tangan kanan Naruto sebagai bantalnya dan memeluk Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto yang dipeluk kemudian mencoba melepas pelukanya dan mulai membangunkanya.

"Gabriel"

Panggil Naruto.

"Enggh" lenguh Gabriel dan menggeliat kecil serta semakin merapatkan dirinya keNaruto.

"Gabriel"

Panggil Naruto sambil menggoyang goyangkan bahu Gabriel supaya bangun.

"engh...Ohayou Naruto-kun" Ucap Gabriel yang baru bangun karena dibangunkan Naruto barusan.

"Ohayou,Gabriel kenapa kau tidak kembali keSurga?" balas serta tanya Orang yang Naruto tanyai hanya tersenyum kikuk.

"Karena semalam aku terlalu asik membaca hingga larut malam,Sehingga kuputuskan untuk menginap dirumah sini saja " Ucap Gabriel ceria.

"Hah kau ini,bagai mana kalau Michael mencarimu?" kata Naruto sambil menghela.

"tehee _" ucap Gabriel.

"Ya sudahlah,Aku mau mandi dulu" kata Naruto dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

-45 menit kemudian-

Naruto yang beru keluar dari kamar mandipun mencium aroma masakan dari arah dapur dan kembali melihat wanita bersurai pirang yang menggunakan apron putih.

"Gabriel" Ucap pelan Naruto tanpa didengar oleh Gabriel.

Gabriel yang mendengar pintu kamar mandi dibuka pun menoleh dan seketika wajahnya memerah melihat perut six pack Naruto serta bulir bulir air yang mengalir turun melewati perut Naruto yang Menambah kesan Sexy dimata Gabriel.

"Kau jangan sampai menjadi malaikat jatuh karena menghayal yang tidak tidak Gabriel" ucap Naruto dan berjalan memasuki Kamarnya.

Gabriel yang sudah tersadar dari acara Khayalnya pun semakin memerah karena ketahuan memandangi Naruto tadi.

Sekarang Naruto dan Gabriel sedang menikmati makan mereka dalam hening, sampai Naruto yang memecah keheningan tersebut.

"Habis ini pulanglah keSurga Gabriel" perintah Naruto.

"K-kenapa Naruto-kun? Apakah kau tidak suka kalau aku berada disini?" tanya Gabriel.

"Bukanya begitu,hanya saja Michael pasti khawatir karena kau belum pulang dari kemarin" jawab Naruto

Gabriel yang mendengar jawaban Naruto pun hanya Mengangguk lemah karena benar kenyataanya.

Setelah selesai makan Naruto mengantar Gabriel kehalaman Rumahnya.

"Aku pulang dulu ya Naruto-kun, Nanti aku kesini lagi" Ucap Gabriel kemudian terbang.

"Ha'i" Balas Naruto kembali memasuki Rumahnya.

¤at pertemuan 3fraksi¤

Naruto yang mengetahui bahwa hari ini akan diadakan pertemuan 3fraksipun akhirnya memutuskan untuk datang dalam pertemuan tersebut.

Naruto mengambil pedang yang sering ia bawa kemana mana dan menaruhnya dipunggungnya kemudian mulai berjalan keluar rumahnya menuju tempat pertemuan 3fraksi.

-at kuoh-

Sedangkan didalam klub penelitian ilmu gaib sudah berkumpul para Petinggi fraksi yang akan membuat perjanjian perdamaian.

"Dengan ini aku sebagai mou Lucifer akan menyatakan bahwa akan mendukung perdamaian ini dan menjaganya" ucap pria bersurai merah dan disampingnya ada permempuan berpakaian Maid.

"Tentu! Ras kami juga akan mendukung perdamaian, dan bagai mana menurutmu Vali?" ucap serta tanya pria bersurai coklat dan dibagian jambulnya berwarna kuning kepada pemuda yang ia panggil Vali itu.

"Tentu aku mendukungnya,Selama aku masih bisa bertarung dengan orang kuat" jawab Vali dengan tampang datar.

"Tentu Vali! Kau juga mempunyai Rival sang Sekiryutei" kata Azazel sambil memandang Vali kemudian beralih ke Pemuda bersurai Coklat yang berdiri disamping wanita bersurai merah."Bagai mana denganmu sendiri Issei? Apakah kau mendukung perdamaian?" Tanya Azazel.

"Tentu aku sangat mendukungnya Azazel sensei, Karena dengan perdamain Nanti aku bisa meremas seluruh Oppai di dunia ini!" balas Issie disertai mata yang berkobar.

"Hahaha,,,,Baikla-"

Ucapan Azazel terputus karena waktu yang tiba tiba saja terhenti.

"Sepertinya salah satu budakmu sedang dalam bahaya Rias" Ucap Azazel.

"Gasper!Ayo issei" kaget dan ajak rias keruangan tempat Gasper berada sambil Menarik Issei.

"Ha'i bochou" Jawab issei dan mengikuti Rias.

"Haah,,,,ada saja penghambat untuk menuju perdamaian" Ucap Seirchs

"benar" Tambah seorang bersurai pirang dengan tanda Haloo dikepalanya.

"hoi Michael, Kau bilang nanti Sahabatmu juga akan datang,Sekarang ia ada dimana?" Tanya Azazel kepada pemuda Yang dipanggil Michael tadi.

"Entahlah,Aku juga tidak mengetahui dengan pasti apakah Naruto akan datang atau tidak" jawab Michael kemudian ia melirik wanita disampingnya yang sama bersurai pirang juga.

"Apakah Naruto akan datang Gabriel?, berhubung kau kemarin sudah seharian dirumahnya bahkan sampai menginap,Seharusnya kau sudah diberi jawabanya oleh Naruto" Tanya Michael,sedangkan Gabriel Hanya memerah Karena ketahuan bahkan tanda haloo atas dikepala Gabriel telah berubah warna menjadi pink.

"A-aku tidak mengetahuinya Michael-nii" Jawab Gabriel gugup.

Pada saat para petinggi sedang mengobrol membicarakan Naruto,Tiba tiba tembok dihadapan mereka Hancur dan menampakan seorang wanita berpakain sexy menurut Azazel sedang membuat balok sihir kembali.

"Katarea!" Teriak Seirchs

"HAHAHA seginikah kekuatan para mou saat ini! Kalau begitu MATILAAH!" ucap Katarea dan melemparkan balok sihir kearah para petinggi.

"WUSSH"

"SLASSH"

"BLARR!"

Bunyi seseorang yang memotong balok sihir milik Katarea dan itu membuat seluruh para Petinggi kaget.

"SIAPA YANG BERANI MENGGANGGU HAH!" Teriak Katarea marah karena serangan pamungkasnya dapat ditangkis dengan mudah.

"Aku yang mengganggu" Ucap seseorang yang mulai berjalan keluar dari kepulan debu pedang yang mengeluarkan sinar yang sangat terang.

"T-tidak salah lagi! Pedang yang dibawanya itu..." Ucap Azazel terputus sambil matanya terbelalak melihat pedang yang dibawa oleh penyelamat mereka tadi.

"E-exalibur!" Tambah Michael yang sama kagetnya dengan yang lain.

"N-naruto-kun" tambah Gabriel yang mengetahui bahwa pemuda yang menyelamatkan Mereka ialah Naruto.

"A-apa!" Seirchs yang baru sadar harus kembali kaget mendengar kata kata Azazel Barusan.

Sedangkan dengan Naruto yang sudah keluar dari kepulan debupun kemudian memandang Katrea yang berada diatasnya.

"Jadi kau yang melemparkan balok sihir itu ya" tanya Naruto, kemudian Naruto mengeluarkan sepasang sayap malaikatnya dan terbang melesat kearah Katarea.

"Kalau begitu bersiaplah Menemui HADES!" ucap Naruto dan menebaskan pedang Exaliburnya.

¤FBC¤

Fanfic bersambung coeg.


	2. Chapter 2 flashback

Aye uchida kembali lagi untuk update fic ini :D ,.banyak yang minta flashbacknya naruto y a :D tenang aja ...di chapter ini ada flashbacknya kok,Jadi happy read.

Opening Song:

\- INNOCENCE-

¤UCHIDA TOKUGAWA¤

"HAHAHA seginikah kekuatan para mou saat ini! Kalau begitu MATILAAH!" ucap Katarea dan melemparkan balok sihir kearah para petinggi.

"WUSSH"

"SLASSH"

"BLARR!"

Bunyi seseorang yang memotong balok sihir milik Katarea dan itu membuat seluruh para Petinggi kaget.

"SIAPA YANG BERANI MENGGANGGU HAH!" Teriak Katarea marah karena serangan pamungkasnya dapat ditangkis dengan mudah.

"Aku yang mengganggu" Ucap seseorang yang mulai berjalan keluar dari kepulan debu sambil menenteng sebuah pedang yang mengeluarkan sinar yang sangat terang.

"T-tidak salah lagi! Pedang yang dibawanya itu..." Ucap Azazel terputus sambil matanya terbelalak melihat pedang yang dibawa oleh penyelamat mereka tadi.

"E-exalibur!" Tambah Michael yang sama kagetnya dengan yang lain.

"N-naruto-kun" tambah Gabriel yang mengetahui bahwa pemuda yang menyelamatkan Mereka ialah Naruto.

"A-apa!" Seirchs yang baru sadar harus kembali kaget mendengar kata kata Azazel Barusan.

Sedangkan dengan Naruto yang sudah keluar dari kepulan debupun kemudian memandang Katrea yang berada diatasnya.

"Jadi kau yang melemparkan balok sihir itu ya" tanya Naruto, kemudian Naruto mengeluarkan sepasang sayap malaikatnya dan terbang melesat kearah Katarea.

"Kalau begitu bersiaplah Menemui HADES!" ucap Naruto dan menebaskan pedang Exaliburnya kearah Katarea yang berada diatasnya.

"WUSSSH"

"PRANK!"

Bunyi gelombang cahaya yang melesat sangat cepat menuju Katarea namun dengan kemampuan sebagai penyihir High class Katarea masih bisa membuat sihir perlindungan untuk menahan serangan Naruto tersebut.

Naruto yang melihat seranganya ditahan hanya menatap datar Katarea, dan mulai melesat maju kembali.

"TRANK!"

"TRANK!"

"BLAAR!"

"NARUTO-KUN!"

Suara sentuhan antara Exalibur milik Naruto dan tongkat milik katarea yang harus Naruto akui sangat kuat dan karena terlalu asik menebas ,Naruto tidak menyadari bahwa Katarea telah menyiapkan lingkaran Hexagram disampingnya dan menembakan balok sihir yang mengenai naruto dengan telak membuat Gabriel menjeritkan nama Naruto dan ingin membantunya namun langsung ditahan Michael, Gabriel yang merasa ditahanpun menoleh memandang Michael yang menggeleng dan membuat Gabriel menunduk sedih.

"TAP"

"TAP"

Bunyi langkah Naruto yang melai keluar dari kepulan debu didalam kawah bekas serangan Katarea yang mengenainya telak tadi.

"TAP"

Langkah terakhir Naruto yang sudah keluar dari kawah dan sekarang sedang menatap Katarea yang menyeringai diatas sana.

"HAHAHA! Apakah kau menyerah HA? Dasar LEMAH!" tanya serta hina Katarea sambil meludah kearah Naruto.

Naruto yang diprofokasi sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dan hanya menatap datar Katarea,Kemudian mengangkat pedangnya sampai kedada lalu Naruto menunduk dan mulai berbicara seperti melafalkan suatu LafadNYA dan itu membuat Michael yang mendengarnya terbelalak dan menyuruh seluru petinggi iblis untuk membuat sihir pelindung.

"I Am The soul Of My Sword

Steel Is My Body And Holy is My

Blood

I Have Created Over a Thousand

Light Blades

Unknown to Death

Nor Known to life

Have Withstood Pain to Create Many Light to one sword

Yet Those Hands Will Never Hold

anything

so, as I Pray…

Unlimted Blade Works EXALIBUR…!

"SRING!"

Setelah mengucapkan itu tubuh Naruto mengeluarkan cahaya yang sangat terang bahkan membuat para penyihir bawahan Katarea langsung hangus menghilang karena terkena cahaya Naruto tadi.

Setelah cahaya mulai meredup sekarang terlihatlah tubuh Naruto yang bersinar namun tidak seterang tadi.

"kekuatan macam apa tadi? Sihir pemusnah massal kah?" tanya Seirchs yang baru menghilangkan sihir perisainya.

"Itulah kemampuan milik Exalibur" balas Michael, "Namun kau harus bersyukur Seirchs sepertinya Naruto tidak mengeluarkan jurus kemampuan pemusnah massal milik Exalibur yang sesungguhnya" tambah Michael dan itu membuat Seirchs dan Azazel kaget karena jurus tadi sudah bisa dikategorikan sebagi jurus pemusnah massal yang sangat kuat bisa dibuktikan dari sihir pertahanan milik Azazel yang retak retak.

"J-jadi tadi bukan jurus pemusnah massalnya kah?" Tanya Seirchs memastikan.

"Ya bisa dibilang begitu" jawab Michael.

"Jadi sekuat apa jurus pemusnah Massal milik Exalibur?" tanya Azazel.

"kekuatan pemusnah massal Exalibur bahkan bisa membuat Greatwar berhenti seketika dan bahkan yang terfatal dari efek pemusnah massal Exalibur adalah hancurnya Secret gear" Jelas Michael yg sekali lagi membuat para petinggi kaget. "dan nama teknik pemusnah itu adalah SUPER NOVA" Tambah Michael.

"M-menghancurkan Secret Gear! Manamungkin" ucap Azazel tidak percaya.

"Itu benar Azazel , Exalibur bisa menghancurkan Secret gear,bahkan kalau Secret Gear itu sekelas true Longius pun bisa ia hancurkan." kata Michael.

"Apakah ada Secret Gear yang bisa menandingi Exalibur?" Tanya Seirchs.

"Belum pernah ada,Namun ada satu Secret Gear yang bisa sedikit menghilangkan kemampuan Exalibur" jawab Michael.

"Apa?" tanya Seirchs sedangkan Azazel hanya dia,padahal ia sama penasaranya juga seperti Seirchs.

"Secret Gear Cenceller milik Rezevim Lifan Lucifer" ucap Michael dan membuat Azazel dan Seirchs terbelalak kaget.

"A-ap-"

"BLAAAAR!"

Perkataan Azazel terputus pada karena terjadi ledakan besar diarea pertarungan Naruto,Semua petinggi mengalihkan pandangan pada Naruto yang berhasil mematahkan tongkat milik Katarea dan sekarang sedang kejar kejaran dengan Katarea -_-

"S-sebenarnya siapa K-kau?" Tanya Katarea sambil terbang menjauh menghindari tebasan pedang Exalibur Naruto.

"Aku..."Ucap Naruto terputus dengan expresi datar, "AIB duia" tambah Naruto yang membuat Katarea terbelalak karena mengetahui siapa "AIB dunia tersebut" .

"K-kau anak yang terampuni!" Ucap Katarea dan membuat Naruto langsung berhenti mengejar dan berdiam sambil menunduk.

Namun tidak lama kemudian terlihat sebuah aliran air mata mengalir melewati pipi tan Naruto dan menetes ketanah.

"dia menangis" Batin Katarea, "Mungkin kelemahanya adalah perbuatannya dimasalalu" ucap katarea pelan.

Sedangkan para petinggi yang melihat Naruto menangis sempat Kaget namun kekagetan itu langsung buyar saat mendengar kata kata Michael.

"Ia memang selalu begitu karena menyesal atas perbuatannya dulu,Bahkan aku sampai mengusirnya dari surga" Ucap Michael.

"P-perbuatanya terdahulu dan mengusirnya dari Surga? Apa Maksudmu Michael?" Tanya Seirchs.

"Hah mungkin ini hanya hal Tabu bagi dunia,Namun mau bagaimana lagi,Sudah seharusnya dunia mengetahui kebenaran ini" Ucap Michael, "Kau tau bahwa Tuhan telah tiada?" tambah Michael dan perkataan ini membuat Azazel,Seirchs kaget setengah mati bahkan Vali yang menyeringai seketika langsung memasang expresi shock.

"JANGAN BERCANDA KAU MICHAEL! MESKIPUN AKU MALAIKAT YANG JATUH NAMUN RASA SAYANGKU PADA AYAH SANGAT BESAR, AKU TIDAK PERCAYA!" Murka Azazel yang mendengar bahwa tuhan telah tiada,Bahkan auranya mulai menguar.

"A-apa! Benarkah itu?" ucap Seirchs yang sepertinya sama tidak percaya seperti Azazel.

"Mahluk Macam apa yang bisa membunuh tuhan?" Tanya Vali.

Sedangkan Michael yang dibentak Azazel serta mendengar pertanyaan Seirchs dan Vali hanya menatap keluar dan bergumam "Dunia sudah harus mengetahui kebenaran ini".

Kemudian Michael menatap para petinggi dan berkata "Itu benar Azazel, jika aku berbohong maka aku akan Jatuh dan juga mahluk yang membunuh Ayah adalah..." ucap Michael terputus "Dia" Sambung Michael sambil menunjuk Naruto yang masih menangis.

"A-apa!" ucap Seirchs dan Azazel tidak percaya.

"Bagaimana ia bisa membunuh Ayah, Michael" tanya Azazel.

"Ia membunuh Ayah dengan Exalibur dan juga karena Ayah telah lelah sehabis menyegel Trihexa"

¤FLASH BACK¤

DUAAR!

GROAAAR!

ZZZZZZZRRRRRTTTT!

Terlihat sesosok pria tampan memakai Jubah putih sedang melawan Naga berwarna hitam pekat sedang menyemburkan laser kearah pria terasebut.

"Milion Suns" ucap pria tersebut dan dari langit turun ribuan Lambang Salib yang bersinar kemudian menghujani sang Naga hingga membuatnya jatuh dari ketinggian.

"Ayah biar aku bantu" Ucap pemuda bersurai pirang yang baru datang kesebelah pria yang ia Panggil Ayah tersebut.

"Jangan...biarlah aku yang mengurusnya" Balas sang pria tadi.

"Hamba adalah Anak sekaligus Guardianmu Ayah, Jadi biarkanlah anakmu ini membantu ,Lagian Ayah sudah lelah sehabis menyegel Great Red dan membunuh Lucifer" Ucap Sang Pemuda bersurai pirang kepada Sang Ayahnya itu.

"Biarlah Nak, itu sudah tugas dan tanggung jawabku sebagai pencipta" balas sang Pria yang dipanggil Ayah itu.

Sedangkan pemuda bersurai pirang hanya menunduk sedih dan sedikit kecewa karena sang Ayahnya ini selalu menolak bantuanya, Padahal adik2nya jika menawarkan bantuan selalu diterima oleh Ayahnya ini.

Tanpa disadari oleh Ayah dan Anak tersebut,Naga yang sudah skarat terkena ribuan hujan salib itu perlahan lahan mengeluarkan aura ungu pekat yg lama kelamaan auranya menjadi sebesar bola pingpong dan melesat menuju Pemuda bersurai pirang yang sedang dilanda kecewa tersebut.

"SRINGG!"

ARRRGHHH!

Energi ungu tersebut mamasuki tubuh pemuda bersurai pirang yang membuat pemuda tersebut meronta kesakitan yang membuat sang Ayahnya tadi kaget karena lupa mengawasi Sang Naga yang sudah ia beri serangan pamungkasnya itu.

"Naruto!"

Panggil sang Ayah pada pemuda bernama Naruto yang masih terbujur ditanah sambil meronta kesakitan,Namun tidak bertahan lama kemudian rontaan kesakitan Naruto berhenti dan mulai diam.

"KHE-KHE-KHE-"

Bunyi tawa Naruto yang membuat Sang Ayah kaget, Karena mengenal aura serta suara kekehan tersebut

"Trihexa" Ucap Sang Ayah pelan.

"HAHAHA! Bagaimana Kami? Mau membunuhku?" Tantang sang Trihexa kepada sang Ayah yang ternyata adalah Kami-Sama.

"AYAH!" teriak seorang dari kejauhan dan terbang mendekat kearah Kami-sama yang dipanggil Ayah tersebut.

"Ayah berhasil mengalahkan Trihexa" Ucap pemuda bersurai pirang bersurai pirang sambil memandang jasad Naga berwarna Hitam.

"Tid-"

"HAHAHAHA AKU INI ABADI MICHAEL,JADI JANGAN MEMBUATKU TERTAWA!" Tawa Naruto menggelegar dan membuat Pemuda yang disebut Michael oleh Naruto itu Kaget.

"N-naruto!" Ucap Michael shock karena merasakan Aura kegelapan milik Naruto yang sangat besar.

"Dia telah dirasuki oleh inangnya Trihexa dikarenakan mempunyai Rasa kecewa kepadaku karena tidak pernah menerima bantuannya" Ucap Kami-sama pada Michael dan sukses membuat Michael semakin shock.

"KHA-KHA-KHA BENAR SEKALI PERKATAANMU ITU KAMI!KARENA DIA PUNYA RASA KECEWA YANG BESAR TERHADAPMU ITU SEMAKIN MEMBUAT AKU LELUASA MEMASUKINYA!" kata Trihexa,kemudian Trihexa mengambil pedang Exalibur yang tertancap ditanah dan mengangkatnya sebatas pinggang dan berlari menuju Kami-sama dan Michael.

"Michael cepat pergi dari sini dan selamatkan para Ras Malaikat yang tersisa." Ucap Kami-sama.

"T-tapi Ay-" ucapan Michael terputus karena sang Kami-sama mengelus pucuk kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Cepat pergilah" Ucap Kami-sama.

"Ha'i" balas Michael dan terbang pergi menjauh.

"Nah mari kita selesaikan urusan kita Trihexa" kata Kami-Sama pada sosok Naruto yang semakin mendekat kearahnya itu.

"HAHAHAHA!" Tawa Trihexa yang sudah berada didekat Kami-sama dan menebaskan Exalibur yang berwarna ungu karena tercampur aura Trihexa.

TRANK!

TRANK!

PRANK!

Suara tebasan Exalibur yang beradu dengan perisai milik Kami-sama dan kami-sama terpaksa menjauh karena perisainya Hancur terkena tebasan Exalibur bercampur Aura milik Trihexa.

"Tidak ada cara lain" Ucap Kami-sama.

"KENAPA TIDAK MENYERANG ,KAMI! APAKAH KAU TAKUT KALAU ANAKMU INI KENAPA NAPA! Hahaha!" Ejek Trihexa dan tertawa.

Kami-sama yang melihat bahwa Trihexa sudah diluar batas pun melafalkan sebuah mantera.

"Kemarilah...kemarilah Maria"

"Maria datanglah...Maria datanglah"

"Tak ada yang bisa hidup abadi didunia ini jadi nikmatilah"

"Telanlah semuanya dalam sekejap mata"

"Jangan sampai menyesal,Sudah saatnya untuk kau kembali"

"Kembali...kembali...kembali"

"Bersihkan semua kehidupan dan pencerahan akan datang dengan mudah"

"Dan atas kekuasaanku ,Datanglah Gerbang penghakiman delapan langit"

"MARIA GATE!"

Ssssssh!

Selesai Kami-sama mengucapkan lafadnya ,seketika langit mulai berwarna merah pekat dan mulai menampakan sebuah Gerbang raksasa yang perlahan turun, Trihexa Yang melihat Gerbang tersebut dan mengetahui dengan pasti Gerbang apa itu menjadi gemetar dan berencana melarikan diri dengan membuat robekan dimensi, namun sebelum Triheksa memasuki robekan dimensinya ,Ia sudah keburu terlilit oleh rantai bersinar dan menariknya perlahan lahan kedalam Gerbang Maria yang mulai membuka pintunya itu.

"JIKA KAU MENYEGELKU MAKA ANAKMU INI AKAN MATI BERSAMA KU KAMI!" Teriak Triheksa yang sepertinya mulai panik karena mulai tertarik kedalam Gerbang Maria.

"Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi Trihexa" Ucap Kami-sama, kemudian Kami-sama menciptakan lambang salib ditangan kanannya lalu langsung melesat kearah Naruto yang masih dikendalikan Triheksa.

"Kau adalah ciptaanku yang ingkar Trihexa,oleh karena itu sesalilah" kata Kami-sama kemudian menempelkan telapak tangan yang terdapat lambang Salib keDahi Naruto.

"BRENGSEK!ARRRGH!"

Jerit Trihexa yang mulai keluar dari tubuh Naruto, terbukti dari Aura ungu yang dililit oleh rantai mulai tertarik kedalam Gerbang Maria.

Sedangkan Naruto yang sudah tidak dikuasai oleh Triheksa mulai sadar dan melihat bahwa ia sekarang berada didalam Gendongan Kamii-sama.

"A-ayah maafkanlah aku, Hiks*" Ucap Naruto lirih dan mulai menangis.

Sedangkan Kami-sama hanya tersenyum dan mulai ingin pergi kedaerah aman ingin mengobati Naruto.

Namun pada saat Kami-sama berbalik tindakan Naruto sangat mengejutkannya.

"JRASSHHH!"

JLEB!

TRANK!

Suara tusukan pedang dan pedang yang terjatuh seusai menusuk.

"ohok!" Suara Sang Kami-sama yang memuntahkan darah dan memegangi perutnya yang bolong tertusuk Exalibur milik Naruto.

"HAHAHA,AKU BERHASIL MEMBUNUHMU DENGAN SEDIKIT AURAKU YANG SENGAJA KUTINGGAL DI ANAKMU ITU KAMI! KAU TELAH KALAH! HAHAHAHA!" Tawa Trihexa sebelum pintu Maria tertutup Rapat dan mulai terbang kelangit kembali.

Sedangkan Naruto dia sangat shock dengan kelakuannya barusan,Tangannya Bergetar dan mulai melangkah mundur sambil melihat tangannya yang terciprat darah pada saat Ia menusuknya tadi.

"A-apa Y-yang ku lakukan" Ucap Naruto terduduk kemudian menunduk walaupun badanya masih bergetar.

"HUAAAAA" teriak Naruto keras hingga Michael yang sudah mengumpulkan seluruh Malaikat yang selamat ,mendengarnya dan langsung melesat menuju kekkai yang diciptakan Kami-sama mulai hancur.

Naruto menjerit jerit sambil menangis dan membuat yang mendengarnya pun akan merasa iba.

Kami-sama yang mengetahui waktunya sudah dekat pun mendekat kearah Naruto dan mengelus surai pirang itu.

"N-naruto" Panggil Kami-sama sambil mengelap darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Naruto yang merasa dipanggil kemudian mendongak dan melihat Ayahnya berlumuran darah karenanya,Sehingga Ia langsung bangkit dan berbicara pada Kami-sama.

"Kurunglah aku di TARTARUS Ayah hiks*" Ucap Naruto,sedangkan Kami-sama hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum walaupun darah tetap mengalir melewati sudut bibirnya.

"Tidak Anaku, kau suatu saat akan merubah dunia ini anaku" Ucap Kami-sama.

"T-tidak, aku sudah durhaka kepadamu Ayah" Ucap Naruto dan mulai Terbelalak matanya saat melihat bahwa tubuh Ayahnya mulai menjadi paritikel partikel cahaya yang terbang kelangit.

"T-tidak, kau tidak durhaka malah kau sangat patuh dan hormat kepadaku Anaku" balas Kami-sama.

"T-tap-..."

"ssst" ucap Kami-sama sambil menempelkan jari telunjuk kebibir Naruto.

"Jika kau ingin Hukuman maka ayah akan memberikan kamu Hukuman" Kata Kami-sama "Hukumannya Yaitu jagalah Dunia ini dan Hindarkanlah Manusia dari konflik kita ini" Ucap terakhir kalinya Kami-sama sebelum tubuhnya habis menjadi partikel partikel cahaya yang menguar kelangit dan meninggalkan Naruto sendiri.

"Hiks*hiks*" Tangis Naruto yang pecah kembali.

Michael yang baru sampai hanya melihat Naruto seorang diri sedang menangis dan pada saat ia mencari Ayahnya ia pun tak menemukanya.

"Ayah dimana Naruto?" Tanya Michael.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam menunduk walaupun aliran air mata masih mengalir melewati pipinya.

"Ayah dimana Naruto?" Tanya Michael sekali lagi Namun tetap respon yang Naruto berikan sama. Akhirnya Michael mendekati Naruto dan menepuk bahunya.

"Ayah dimana Naruto? Apakah ia langsung kembali keSurga?" Tanya Michael keNaruto yang masih terdiam.

"gur" ucap Naruto tidak jelas.

"hm?" bingung Michael

"Gugu-r" Ucap Naruto pelan.

"Hahaha aku tahu kau senang karena perang telah usai,tapi bercandamu terlalu Naruto,Kalau gitu aku akan melihatnya diSurga " Tawa Michael yang mengira Naruto bercanda dan akan mencari Ayahnya disurga,namun sebelum Michael Terbang,Ia sudah ditarik oleh Naruto kebawah dan Seketika Naruto memegang bahunya dan berteriak.

"KAU KIRA AKU BERCANDA APA! AYAH TELAH GUGUR KARENA YANG TELAH MEMBUNUHNYA ADALAH AKU SENDIRI!" Teriak Naruto dihadapan Michael yang terbelalak dan kemudian tertawa lagi.

"Jangan bercanda Naruto," ucap Michael,Namun Naruto hanya menggeleng pertanda ia tidak bohong, kemudian Naruto menunjuk pedang Exaliburnya yang berlumuran darah.

"BUGH!"

"BRAK!"

"KAU ANAK YANG DURHAKA PADA AYAH! KENAPA KAU TEGA MEMBUNUHNYA!" Suara pukulan dan badan Naruto yang menbrak bongkahan batu serta teriakan Michael yang murka.

Tanpa disadari oleh kedua Malaikat itu disekeliling mereka sudah berkumpul para Malaikat yang selamat dan sempat Mendengar bahwa Naruto telah membunuh Ayah mereka,Para Malaikat perempuan hampir semuanya menangis dan para Malaikat priaa hanya menatap Naruto yang sedang menunduk dengang pandangan Hina.

"K-kau Pergilah Dari surga!" Desis Michael Tajam sambil menatap Naruto.

Sedangkan Salah satu Malaikat perempuan disana shock pada saat Michael mengusir Naruto dari Surga.

"N-nisan kumohon jangan usir Naruto-kun dari surga" Mohon malaikat wanita bersurai pirang pada Michael.

"Keputusanku Sudah Bulat Gabriel,dan ia juga anak durhaka!" Jelas Michael sambil menunjuk Naruto pada Gabriel yang mulai menangis.

"PERGILAH NARUTO" Teriak salah satu Malaikat disana.

"Ya pergilah"

"Anak durhaka"

Suara para malaikat yang lain ,yg setuju kalau Naruto harus diusir dari surga.

Naruto yang mendengar semua perkataan itu kemudian bangkit berjalan kearah pedang Exaliburnya kemudian setelah mengambil pedangnya ia mengeluarkan sayap Malaikatnya dan kaget sayapnya tidak berjumlah 8buah lagi dan hanya berjumlah sepasang namun berukuran lebih besar sehingga kalau Naruto menutup Sayapnya maka sebagian bulunya akan terseret ditanah.

Para Malaikat juga kaget melihat sayap Naruto yang paling mengagetkan Naruto tidak menjadi Malaikat jatuh setelah berbuat kejahatan.

"Apakah dia anak yang telah terampuni ,Seperti ramalan Ayah dulu?" Gumam Michael pelan.

Naruto kemudian Terbang menjauh bahkan tidak memperdulikan Gabriel yang memanggilnya.

¤FLAS BACK END COEG!¤

"Mulai sejak saat itu Naruto menghilang keberadaanya dan baru dilihat didaerah Vatikan akhir akhir ini" jelas Michael pada Azazel dan Seirchs yang kaget mendengar penjelasan Michael.

"Begitukah kisah sebenarnya" ucap Azazel pelan,kemudian menatap Naruto yang masih menunduk diluar sana.

Sedangkan Naruto diluar masih menunduk dan Katerea yang menyeringai dan membuat sebuah balok sihir raksasa kemudian bersiap melemparkanya ke Naruto.

"MATILAH KAU!"

WUSSHHH

Teriak Katerea sambil melemparkan balok sihirnya kearah Naruto yang masih belum bergerak sama sekali.

Wussh!

Dengan kecepatan penuh Gabriel terbang menuju Naruto ,ingin menyelamatkannya .

"BLAAAR!"

"NARUTO-KUN!"

"NARUTO!"

Teriak Michael dan Gabriel.

¤FBC¤

Fanfic bersambung coeg

Ending ost.

¤NAKUSHITA KOTOBA¤


	3. Chapter 3

Aye! Uchida mau update fic Kokai! Langsung keTKP.

Opening song:

-INNOCENCE-

¤UCHIDA TOKUGAWA¤

-PRESENT-

"Mulai sejak saat itu Naruto menghilang keberadaanya dan baru dilihat didaerah Vatikan akhir akhir ini" jelas Michael pada Azazel dan Seirchs yang kaget mendengar penjelasan Michael.

"Begitukah kisah sebenarnya" ucap Azazel pelan,kemudian menatap Naruto yang masih menunduk diluar sana.

Sedangkan Naruto diluar masih menunduk dan Katerea yang menyeringai dan membuat sebuah balok sihir raksasa kemudian bersiap melemparkanya ke Naruto.

"MATILAH KAU!"

WUSSHHH

Teriak Katerea sambil melemparkan balok sihirnya kearah Naruto yang masih belum bergerak sama sekali.

Wussh!

Dengan kecepatan penuh Gabriel terbang menuju Naruto ,ingin menyelamatkannya .

"BLAAAR!"

"NARUTO-KUN!"

"NARUTO!"

Teriak Michael dan Gabriel saat melihat balok sihir Katarea mengenai Naruto.

Bruk!

"Hiks*Hiks*Hiks*" Tangis Gabriel saat melihat Naruto yang terkena serangan Katarea.

Sedangkan Michael hanya memandang dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan kearah kawah tempat Naruto terkena serangan Katarea barusan.

"A-apakah dia M-mati?" Ucap Seirchs tidak percaya bahwa malaikat penjaga tuhan dengan begitu mudahnya mati.

"Entahlah" Balas Azazel.

"Seginikah kekuatan sang Guardian Tuhan itu! Lemah!" Teriak Katarea dari ketinggian kepada para Petinggi yang sedari tadi menonton pertarungan antara Naruto dan Katarea.

WUSSSH!

Dengan perlahan debu debu yang berkumpul di kawah tempat Naruto berada mulai tertiup angin dan menampakan sayap malaikat milik Naruto sedang membentang melindungi Tubuh Naruto dari serangan Katarea.

"N-naruto-kun hiks*hiks*" Tangis Gabriel bahagia Saat melihat Naruto selamat.

Sedangkan Katarea yang melihat Naruto selamat dari serangannya sedikit kaget dan gemetar takut karena Naruto tidak tergores sedikitpun oleh serangannya,Bahkan tanpa berpindah tempat, Dan sudah diketahui dengan pasti oleh Katarea bahwa levelnya Naruto berada diatasnya, Namun ego lebih menguasainya sehingga sekarang Katarea membuat balok sihir lebih banyak dan melemparkanya menuju Naruto.

SYUT!

SYUT!

BLAAAAR!

Bunyi suara ledakan beruntun dari serangan balok sihir Katarea di kawah tempat Naruto berada dan kembali membuat Katarea gelisah saat melihat Naruto tetap berdiri tanpa luka sedikitpun.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam saja! Pengecut! " Teriak Katarea dari ketinggian.

Naruto tetap Menunduk tanpa memperhatikan Katarea sehingga membuat Katarea geram karena tidak dihiraukan.

"Apa kau menyesali perbuatanmu dulu hah Guardian!" Teriakan Katarea kali ini berhasil mendapat respon dari Naruto yang mendongak menatapnya datar, Sedangkan Katarea menyeringai berhasil memancing emosi Naruto.

"Kau tau! Bahwa karena rasa kekecewaanmu itu Kau membunuh tuhanmu yang bodoh itu karena tidak lekas membunuhmu saat dirasuki Trihexa!" Ucap Katera memancing emosi Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya memandang Katarea datar namun jika diperhatikan,Genggaman tanganya pada Exalibur semakin menguat dan auranya mulai menguar.

"Kau dan tuhanmu itu sama sama hina!" teriak Katarea yang semakin membuat Aura Naruto menguar, Bahkan pedang Exaliburnya mulai menguarkan cahanya yang semulanya meredup.

"Tuha-!"

JLEB!

Suara teriakan Katarea yang terputus dan bunyi Benda tajam yang menusuk sesuatu.

Sekarang terlihatlah Naruto yang sudah berada dihadapan Katarea dan menancapkan Exaliburnya didada Katarea yang terkejut bukan main dengan kecepatan Naruto, Sama halnya dengan para Petinggi yang kaget dengan kecepatan Naruto.

"Kau boleh menghina Aku ataupun siapapun! Namun jika kau berani menghina Ayah, Maka bersiaplah untuk merasakan kematian yang akan menjemputmu" Ucap Naruto sinis sambil Memperdalam tusukan Exaliburnya didada Katarea.

"Ugh! K-kau B-bag-ai m-ana bis-a?" Ucap Katarea terputus putus sambil memuntahkan darah dan hanya ditatap oleh Naruto dengan datar.

Naruto kemudian mencabut pedangnya dari dada Katarea yang mulai dijemput maut.

"Kau ciptaanya yang sudah diluar batas bahkan sampai menghinanya, maka sesalilah" Ucap Naruto dingin dan berjalan perlahan menuju para petinggi.

Sedangkan Katarea perlahan lahan mulai menjadi abu dan hilang tertiup angin.

TAP!

TAP!

TAP!

Suara langkah Naruto yang berjalan menuju tempat para petinggi,Sesudahnya Naruto sampai ditempat para petinggi , ia memandang Michael.

"Micha-"

GREB!

"Syukurlah Naruto-kun selamat hiks*hiks* aku sangat bahagia" Perkataan Naruto yang terputus karena Secara tiba tiba Gabriel menerjangnya dan memeluknya sambil menangis.

"Gabriel" Ucap Naruto pelan saat melihat Gabriel yang membenamkan wajanya didada Naruto.

Sedangkan Gabriel tidak menjawab panggilan Naruto dan semakin mengeratkan pelukanya didada Naruto.

"Apakah kau tidak malu Gabriel? Kau dilihat oleh banyak orang karena memeluk laki laki didepan umum" Kata Naruto datar.

Gabriel langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona.

Naruto kemudian memandang Michael dan berkata "Aku akan pulang Michael dan untuk kedamaian aku mendukungnya selama tidak ada yang ingkar terhadap Ayah" Ucap Naruto dan mulai berjalan keluar.

"Oi Tunggu Naruto!" Panggil Michael namun Naruto tetap berjalan seolah tidak ada yang memanggilnya.

"T-Tunggu Naruto-kun Aku ikut!" Ucap Gabriel yang kaget karena Naruto yang sudah Mau pergi, dan Naruto tetap berjalan tanpa menoleh.

Gabriel hendak pergi namun tidak jadi dan menoleh memandang Michael yang berada disebelahnya, Michael yang mengerti arti pandangan Gabriel pun mengangguk dan direspon senyuman manis Gabriel.

"Temanilah Naruto" Ucap Michael pada Gabriel.

"Arigatou Michael-nii" Balas Gabriel kemudian terbang mengejar Naruto.

"Hah kalau begitu kita lanjutkan urusan perdamaian kita tadi, Meskipun tempat disini sedikit berantakan" Kata Azazel sambil melihat tembok ruangan yang retak retak bahkan hancur.

"ha'i/ya" Balas Seirchs dan Michael bareng.

Kemudian datanglah kelompok Rias yang sudah berhasil menyelamatkan Gasper, Rias melihat sekeliling dan bertanya kepada Onii-samanya.

"Apakah Kalian semua baik baik saja?" Tanya Rias.

"Ya kami baik baik saja berkat ditolong oleh sahabat lama" Bukan Seirchs yang membalas melainkan Michael.

"Sahabat lama?" Bingung Rias.

"Suatu saat kau akan mengetahuinya" Balas Michael.

Rias hanya diam karena masih bingung dengan sosok sahabat lama yang disebutkan seraph tadi.

"Nah jad-"

BLAAAR!

Perkataan Azazel yang terputus kembali karena ledakan yang menghantam atap tempat pertemuan tersebut.

"Apa lagi sekarang?" Ucap Azazel malas.

"Bisakah tidak harus memberi efek ledakan saat ingin mengganggu perjanjian ini,Sungguh itu membuatku kaget sedari tadi" Kata Seirchs pelan.

Asap ledakan mulai hilang dan menampakan seseorang berarmor putih sedang mengambang diatas para petinggi.

"Vali... Sudah kuduga" Ucap Azazel.

"Aku berubah pikiran Azazel, Aku akan bergabung dengan Khaos braidge" Teriak Vali dari ketinggian.

"Apa maksudmu berubah pikiran Vali?" Tanya Michael dan membuat Vali sedikit menyeringai.

"Jika aku ikut perdamaian kalian maka Aku tidak akan bisa bertarung dengan orang2 kuat" Jawab Vali namun sebenarnya ada rencana yang sesungguhnya dari ikutnya Vali ke Khaos braidge.

"Merepotkan" Ucap Seirchs.

"Brengsek! kau Vali, Jika kau ingin bertarung maka akan aku layani" Teriak Issei yang sudah emosi dengan kelakuan Rivalnya ini.

"Hahahaha! Apakah kau bercanda Sekiryutei! Kau taukan bahwa aku adalah pemegang terkuat white one dari seluruh pemegangnya dulu, Bahkan kau hanya bisa menggunakan Belance Breaker selama 5 menit, Jadilah kuat dan aku sendiri yang akan mendatangimu!" Jawab Vali sambil tertawa sarkastik.

Sedangkan Issei hanya menunduk kecewa dengan kelemahan dirinya.

Tiba tiba disamping Vali tercipta robekan Dimensi dan keluarlah sesosok manusia kera.

"Vali ayo cepat kembali kemarkas, Ketua menunggumu" Ucap Manusia Kera tadi kepada Vali.

"Hn" Jawab Vali singkat kemudian mengalihkan pandanganya kepada Issei yang menunduk.

"Jadilah kuat Sekiryutei! Jangan membuat malu takdir yang sudah tertulis ribuan tahun lalu bahwa kita Rival" Ucap Vali sebelum menghilang bersama Manusia Kera kedalam Robekan dimensi.

"Nah sepertinya hal hal yang menunda perjanjian perdamaian kita sudah tidak ada lagi, Oleh karena itu mari kita lanjutkan" Kata Azazel dan dibalas anggukan oleh lainya.

"Ya sepertinya begitu" Ucap Seirchs.

Dan setelah itu terciptalah perjanjian perdamaian antar setiap Ras yang dipimpin oleh para petinggi mereka ,Namun seperti yang dikatakan oleh pepatah bahwa kedamaian itu mustahil didapatkan karena selama ada kedamaian mesti ada kejahatan seperti Yin dan Yang yang saling bersatu dan tidak dapat diubah.

Sedangkan dengan Naruto sekarang sedang berada ditaman yang berada dipinggiran Kuoh dan sedang berjalan dengan pelan menuju bandara.

"Naruto-kun!" Panggil seorang wanita dari kejauhan namun Naruto sudah tau siapa yang memanggilnya.

TAP!

Bunyi langkah Naruto yang berhenti serta menoleh kebelakang melihat Wanita bersurai pirang yang terbang mendekat kearahnya.

"Gabriel" Ucap Naruto pelan dan sedikit bingung.

"Naruto-kun mau kemana?" Tanya Gabriel kepada Naruto.

Dahi Naruto sedikit mengerut saat mendengar pertanyaan Gabriel yang sedikit aneh menurutnya. "Tentu saja pulang Gabriel,Kenapa pertanyaanmu aneh sekali" Balas Naruto yang membuat Gabriel memerah malu karena menanyakan pernyataan bodoh.

"Kalau begitu Aku ikut denganmu" Ucap Gabriel kepada Naruto dan semakin membuat Naruto menghela nafas pelan.

"Jangan" Ucap Naruto pelan dan berbalik mulai berjalan tanpa menghiraukan Gabriel yang kecewa.

"K-kenapa? N-naruto-kun, Apakah Aku hanya pengganggu dalam hidupmu?" Tanya Gabriel pelan sambil menunduk.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan mengucapkan sesuatu tanpa menoleh. "Selesaikanlah dulu tugasmu sampai selesai dan sehabis itu terserah kau kalau ingin kerumahku ,Karena Ayah pernah mengajarkanku untuk tidak meninggalkan suatu kewajiban yang kita jalani" Balas Naruto tanpa melihat Gabriel yang memandangnya dengan pandangan terkejut,Kemudian Naruto mulai berjalan kembali meninggalkan Gabriel seorang diri.

Gabriel hanya menunduk sedih mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan ,setelah itu Gabriel mengeluarkan Sayapnya dan terbang kembali ketempat Michael berada.

¤3'00 sore¤

Naruto sudah sampai dirumahnya dan sedang duduk diruang tengah seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

TOK!

TOK!

TOK!

Lamunan Naruto langsung buyar saat mendengar suara ketukan yang berasal dari pintu utama Rumahnya tersebut, Naruto bangkit perlahan dan berjalan hingga sampai didepan pintu rumahnya kemudian membukanya.

CKLEK!

Suara pintu terbuka dan menampakan seorang pemuda bersurai coklat sedikit lebih muda dari Naruto memakai jamper hitam dan Kacamata Google dilehernya serta ada seekor Primata/Monyet yang setia berada dibahunya, Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum kearah Naruto yang baru membukakan pintu.

Naruto hanya menatap Datar kepada sahabat lamanya ini kemudian mempersilahkanya masuk.

"Ada apa Leo?" Tanya Naruto kepada pemuda yang bernama asli Leonardo Wacth itu.

"Maa maa bisakah kau berbasa basi sedikit kepada sahabatmu ini yang sudah lama tidak bertemu" Jawab Leo sambil tertawa ringan.

Naruto yang melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang berubah hanya menghela nafas pelan, Kemudian berdiri dan berjalan kearah pintu keluar.

"Kau ingin minum apa Leo?" Tanya Naruto sambil menoleh kearah Leo.

"Aku Jus Appel dan Takoyaki 2 porsi, Dan kalau untuk Sonic ,belikan Jus Pisang ya" Balas Leo sambil menunjuk Monyet peliharaanya yang bernama Sonic itu.

"Aku tidak menawarkan untuk memesan makanan" Ucap Naruto pelan namun tetap berjalan pelan keluar.

"Hahaha anggap saja untuk hadiah buat sahabatmu ini karena lama tidak bertemu!" Ucap Leo agak nyaring karena jarak Naruto yang sudah lumayan jauh.

Setelah Naruto pergi untuk membeli pesanannya sekarang tinggalah Leo seorang diri bersama peliharaanya tersebut.

"Haruskah Aku meminta bantuan Naruto" Ucap Leo pelan sambil membuka matanya sedikit dan terlihatlah bola mata Leo yang bersinar biru.

Setengah jam kemudian Naruto kembali sambil membawa bungkusan yang berisi belanjaannya.

"Ini Leo" Ucap Naruto sambil menyerahkan Bungkusan belanjaan kepada Leo.

"Arigatou Naruto, Eh! Kau tidak membeli sesuatu Naruto?" Tanya Leo sambil melihat isi bungkusan dan hanya menemukan pesananya saja.

"Aku sedang tidak lapar dan haus" Balas Naruto.

Leo yang mendengar Jawaban Naruto pun sweatdrop. "Hah..baiklah kalau itu kemauanmu" Balas Leo dan mulai memakan Takoyaki serta membukakan jus pisang milik Sonic.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan Matamu itu Leo? Ku dengar Matamu mengalami kerusakan saraf karena Overdrive saat menggunakannya untuk melihat tempat sarang Vampire" Tanya Naruto sesudah Leo menghabiskan Jus serta Takoyakinya.

"Tenang saja Naruto, Klaus-taicho sudah mengobatinya dan White-chan sudah mengeceknya jadi aman aman saja" Ucap Leo sambil menyengir.

"Oh begitukah..., Jadi ada urusan apa kau menemuiku Leo?" Ucap Naruto sambil memandang datar Leo.

Leo yang tadi menyengir langsung menjadi serius saat mendengar pertanyaan Naruto barusan.

"Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu Naruto" Ucap Leo sambil memandang Naruto.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya pertanda bingung. "Bantuan apa Leo?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kau tau bahwa Pergerakan Organisasi Libra yang kutempati sedang bergerak Melacak keberadaan Vampir" Tanya Leo yang direspon Naruto dengan anggukan,"Dan setelah terakhir kali Melacak akhirnya kami menemukan keberadaan Vampir yang sedang ditahan oleh dua orang anggota Libra yang membuat mereka hampir mati,Namun untungnya Aku serta Klaus-Taichou datang tepat waktu dan berhasil menyegelnya ,akan tetapi beberapa hari kemudian Markas kami diserang oleh kaum Vampir bahkan Klaus-Taichou sedang koma karena melawan Raja keputusasaan yaitu Vampire yang menyamar menjadi kakak dari Kekasihku White-chan,Dan hanya aku yang tidak mengalami cedera yang serius sehingga aku memutuskan untuk meminta bantuanmu Naruto" Jelas Leo panjang lebar.

Naruto hanya terdiam mendengar penjelasan Sahabatnya itu,kemudian Naruto memandang Leo. "Jadi kapan Libra akan memulai pergerakan untuk memusnahkan Raja vampire tersebut?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kalau menurutku sampai para anggota Libra sembuh total, dan jika ada perubahan rencana aku akan mengabarimu Naruto" Jawab Leo.

"Baiklah kalau begitu bawalah ini, jika terjadi penyerangan kembali dalam waktu dekat ini maka panggilah aku" Ucap Naruto sambil memberikan selembar kertas bergambar Salib dibagian tengahnya.

"Arigatou Naruto, dan kalau begitu aku persmisi dulu" Ucap Leo bangkit dari duduknya sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Naruto mengajak bersalaman.

"Ya sama sama" Ucap Naruto yang bangkit dan membalas uluran tangan Leo.

"Sahabat!" Ucap Leo sambil bersalaman dengan Naruto dan tersenyum.

"Sahabat" Balas Naruto dengan tersenyum tipis.

Setelah itu Leo berjalan menuju pintu keluar ,Sesampainya dihalaman Leo berjalan menjauh sambil berbalik dan mengucapkan salam pamit kepada Naruto.

"JAA Naruto" Kata Leo agak nyaring supaya didengar Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya melambaikan tangan sebagai responnya kepada Leo,Setelah melambaikan tangan Naruto memutuskan masuk kedalam rumanya ingin tidur karena Kelelahan sehabis pertarungan dengan Katarea kamarin malam dan belum istirahat sampai sekarang.

¤5'45 pagi¤

Seperti biasa Naruto akan bangun pagi ,Namun pagi ini sedikit berbeda dari sebelum sebelumnya karena penghuni kasur Naruto sekarang bertambah satu orang lagi, Yaitu wanita bersurai pirang yang Naruto kenal dengan nama Gabriel itu sekarang sedang memeluk dada Naruto dan merapatkan badannya ketubuh Naruto ingin mencari kehangatan.

Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafasnya yang entah keberapa kali saat melihat Malaikat Wanita ini selalu ada dimana ia berada.

"Gabriel" Panggil Naruto pelan sambil menggoncangkan bahunya pelan.

"Enngh" Bukanya bangun karena panggilan Naruto ,Gabriel malah menarik Naruto kedalam pelukannya kemudian menggeliat kecil dan mendengkur halus menandakan bahwa ia masih tidur.

"G-gabr-iel!" Ucap Naruto susah karena wajahnya terbenam diantara kedua Oppai milik Gabriel yang menyaingi Oppai milik Rias gremory tersebut.

Gabriel yang merasakan ada yang bergerak gerak diantara kedua dadanya perlahan terbangun dan melihat Naruto yang menggerakan kepalanya kesana kemari dengan wajah hampir biru diantara dadanya itu, Wajah Gabriel perlahan memerah dan melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Naruto dan Menamparnya sekuat tenaga.

"KYAAA! HENTAI!"

PLAAK!

¤Ruang tamu¤

"Jadi kenapa kau berada satu kasur bersamaku lagi Gabriel?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada datar dan dipipinya terdapat tanda Cap bekas tamparan tangan yang masih memerah.

"Aku semalam mengunjungimu karena ingin membuatkan makan malam untuk Naruto-kun ,Namun saat sampai disini aku melihat Naruto-kun istirahat dengan nyenyak dan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk tidur dirumahmu" Jawab Gabriel sambil memainkan kedua jarinya telunjuknya karena gugup.

"Dan menamparku saat terbangun..." Ucap Naruto dan sukses membuat Gabriel tersenyum malu.

"Gomen nee Naruto-kun, Aku tidak tau kalau aku yang memelukmu pas kau membangunganku" Balas Gabriel.

"Hah...Baiklah, Kalau begitu aku mandi dulu" Kata Naruto kemudian beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah Mandi Narutopun disuruh Makan pagi bersama oleh Gabriel dan sekarang Naruto dan Gabriel berada diruang tengah sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang serius.

"Jadi ada keperluan apa Gabriel ?" Tanya Naruto karena tadi pas dimeja makan Gabriel bilang ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting kepadanya.

"Michael-nii mengundangmu kembali keSurga ingin membicarakan sesuatu" Jawab Gabriel.

Naruto berpikir sebentar mengenai apakah ia akan memenuhi undangan tersebut atau tidak, Dua menit berpikir kemudian Naruto menatap Gabriel dan mengangguk.

"Aku akan kesana nanti" Jawab Naruto setelah berpikir untuk datang atau tidak.

Gabriel hanya tersenyum melihat pujaan hatinya ini sedikit berubah perilakunya dari pada saat mereka seusai perang dulu.

¤SKIP TIME¤

Sekarang Naruto sedang berada dihadapan pintu dengan ukiran indah, Kemudian Naruto mengetuknya beberapa kali sampai terdengar balasan dari dalam.

TOK!

TOK!

TOK!

"Masuk!" Balas seseorang dari dalam.

Cklek!

Bunyi pintu yang terbuka menampakan pemuda Berambut pirang yang kita ketahui bernama Naruto ,sedang berjalan pelan menuju kehadapan pemuda bersurai pirang dengan tanda Haloo di atas kepalanya sedang duduk disinggah sananya.

"Ada apa sampai kau memanggilku lagi Michael? Tanya Naruto kepada sosok Michael dihadapanya.

"Kau taukan perjanjian perdamaian yang dilaksanakan diKuoh tersebut?" Tanya Michael dan dijawab anggukan Naruto.

"Dan setelah berunding akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk berdamai dan mengirim 2orang perwakilan dari setiap fraksi untuk tinggal dikuoh." Ucap Michael.

"Lalu?" Tanya Naruto yang mulai maksud perkataan Michael barusan.

"Jadi sebagai perwakilan dari surga,Aku mengirimu dan Gabriel untuk tinggal diKuoh" Jawab Michael sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Cih" Decih Naruto kemudian mulai berjalan keluar meninggalkan Michael.

"Akan aku pikirkan terlebih dahulu" Kata Naruto pelan, Dan mulai semakin jauh dari hadapan Michael yang geleng geleng.

"Hah dia selalu begitu..." Ucap Michael pelan.

¤FBC¤

Udah taukan artinya.

Ost Ending

-Nakushita Kotoba-


	4. Chapter 4

Opening ost

- **Hello world-**

 **(Bump chikken)**

¤Uchida Tokugawa¤

 **Present:**

Naruto sekarang sedang berada digereja tempat biasa ia berkunjung dan mengambil tempat duduk dibarisan paling depan sebab gereja sedang sepi dikarenakan hari biasa.

"Ayah bisakah aku mengemban tugas yang ayah berikan ini" Ucap Naruto pelan entah kepada siapa ,Sambil menunduk.

Cklek!

Terdengar agak nyaring suara pintu gereja yang terbuka dan menampakan pria berambut putih panjang sampai punggung,Kemudian berjalan pelan menuju tempat duduk yang berada dibarisan bangku tempat Naruto berada.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

"Ho...ternyata masih ada anak muda yang taat kepadaNYA" Suara langkah pria dan gumamannya namun tidak direspon oleh Naruto.

"Hoi...Tidak baik lo membiarkan seseorang yang mengajakmu bicara" Ucap pria bersurai putih kepada Naruto yang tetap tidak memberi respon, Namun beberapa detik kemudian Naruto menoleh memandang pria yang mengajaknya bicara tersebut.

"Nah begitukan terlihat lebih bagus, Perkenalkan namaku Jiraya" Ucap dan perkenalan pria yang bernama Jiraya terasebut sambil mengulurkan tangan kearah Naruto.

Naruto hanya memandang sebentar kearah tangan Jiraya yang ingin bersalaman dengannya,Kemudian membalas uluran tangan pria yang bernama Jiraya itu.

"Naruto" Ucap Naruto datar sambil memandang datar Jiraya."Kau Exorcist" Tambah Naruto pelan.

Jiraya hanya menyeringai sangat lebar saat pemikirannya mengenai sasaran yang tepat ,Bahwa Pemuda didepannya ini bukan pemuda biasa. "Ya aku adalah Exorcist, Mari kita ulang perkenalan kita kembali" Kata Jiraya sambil mengambil langkah mundur.

"Perkenalkan namaku Jiraya, Exorcist Class Paladin cabang Vatikan" Ucap Jiraya memperkenalkan diri sambil membungkuk ala Butler.

Naruto hanya memandang datar Jiraya yang sedang memperkenalkan diri kembali itu.

"Paladin kah..." Ucap Naruto sambil memandang Jiraya datar.

"Jadi seperti inikah kegiatan sang Guardian hm?" Kata Jiraya sambil memandang Naruto kalem,Sedangkan Naruto sedikit kaget mendengar perkataan Jiraya kemudian menatap pria yang berusia sekitar 40 an itu datar.

"Urusi urusan hidupmu sendiri" Ucap Naruto datar kemudian berbalik melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

Sedangkan Jiraya hanya tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya.

Cklek!

"Jadi mau menemaniku sebentar untuk mengobrol?" Suara pintu terbuka dan menampilkan Jiraya yang sedang duduk santai di tangga gereja ,Naruto hanya menatap datar Jiraya yang sudah duduk santai dihadapanya ini,Padahal Naruto yakin bahwa tadi Jiraya sedang berada didalam Gereja bersamanya.

Naruto hanya diam tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun sambil melihat Jiraya.

"Hei...Ayo temani aku mengobrol anak muda" Ajak Jiraya kepada Naruto dan mulai beranjak pergi.

Naruto hanya diam kemudian berjalan pelan dibelakang Jiraya, Naruto akan memenuhi permintaan Exorcist ini karena memang Naruto berpikir bahwa tidak ada salahnya juga dia menerima ajakannya dan juga hari ini Naruto memiliki banyak waktu luang.

Dan sekarang Jiraya dan Naruto duduk ditaman kota dialun alun Vatican.

"Ini ambilah" Ucap Jiraya sambil melempar Minuman kaleng kearah Naruto.

"Arigatou" Balas Naruto sambil menangkap Minuman kaleng yang dilempar Jiraya, "Jadi kau ingin membicarakan apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Maa...maa santai saja Naruto, Jangan terlalu terburu buru, Mari kita rasakan dulu ketentraman ditaman ini" Balas Jiraya dengan nada santai terkesan kalem kepada Naruto.

Naruto hanya diam kembali sambil memandang langit yang sudah menggelap dan menampakkan Titik titik cahaya yang tersebar diseluruh langit alam semesta.

Suasana heningpun tercipta diantara Jiraya dan Naruto , Sampai akhirnya Jiraya menanyakan sesuatau kepada Naruto.

"Jadi apakah rumor yang selama ini mengatakan bahwa Tuhan dibunuh oleh Guardianya sendiri itu benar ,bahwa Kaulah yang telah membunuh tuhan?" Tanya jiraya sambil memandang Naruto.

Naruto hanya diam tidak merespon pertanyaan Jiraya,Namun beberapa saat kemudian akhirnya Naruto angkat suara.

"Dari mana kau tahu rumor itu?" Tanya balik Naruto dengan menatap Jiraya datar.

"Hahaha kau kira aku ini siapa Naruto? Aku bahkan tahu hampir semua seluk beluk cerita dimulai dari Great war hingga sekarang" Ucap Jiraya sambil tertawa karena mendengar pertanyaan Naruto.

"Ternyata Gelar Paladin milikmu bukan hanya sekedar untuk menyombongkan diri" Ucap Naruto pelan kepada Jiraya yang sedikit menyeringai mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan.

"Tentu saja itu benar,Aku adalah Exorcist yang juga mendapat julukan Top Informan" Ucap Jiraya sedikit narsis dihadapan Naruto,"Jadi apakah benar Rumor itu?" Tanya Jiraya yang kembali serius.

"Ya" Balas Naruto singkat.

"Souka...Jadi yang dikatakan pemancing mesum itu benar" Batin Jiraya saat mendengar kalimat singkat Naruto tadi.

Tap!

"Jika tidak ada urusan lagi...Maka aku mohon permisi" Ucap Naruto yang sudah bangkit dari bangku dan mulai berjalan pelan.

"Sebegitu cepatkah kau ingin pergi? Ayolah temani Aku mengobrol dulu" Kata Jiraya agak nyaring supaya Naruto mendengarnya.

Tap!

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar perkataan Jiraya namun tidak membalikan badan.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau mau,Jadi sekarang pergilah" Jawab Naruto datar.

"Ah yare yare... Seperti yang dikatan oleh semua orang bahwa malaikat guardian ini begitu dingin sekarang" Sindir Jiraya dengan memandang Naruto malas.

Sedangkan Naruto yang disindir tidak menoleh dan langsung melangkah kembali menjauh.

Jiraya yang diacuhkan hanya menyeringai tipis, "Menarik" Ucap Jiraya pelan.

Naruto yang sudah melangkah agak jauh kemudian sedikit melirik kebelakang ingin melihat Jiraya,Namun hasilnya nihil karena Jiraya sudah hilang keberadaannya bahkan hawanya sudah tidak bisa dirasakan oleh Naruto.

"Ingkar atau patuh" Ucap Naruto pelan sehabis melihat kepergian Jiraya dan kembali melangkah menuju rumahnya.

 __ **At home** __

Naruto yang sudah didepan rumahnya kemudian melangkah menuju pintu utama rumah sederhananya itu.

Tap!

Tap!

Ckl-!

"Okareinasai Naruto-kun" ucap Gabriel ceria yang sedikit membuat Naruto bingung karena jarang jarang Gabriel seperti ini.

Naruto hanya menatap Gabriel kemudian mengangguk dan melangkah menuju kamarnya.

"Ayo makan dulu Naruto-kun,Aku sudah memasakan masakan untukmu" Ucap Gabriel kepada Naruto yang direspon anggukan.

Naruto sedari tadi sedang fokus mencari sesuatu dilemari meja dikamarnya bahkan Gabriel sedang memandang bingung kepada Naruto.

Naruto sedikit menyunggikan senyum saat mendapatkan barang yang Ia cari ,Yaitu selembar kertas yang terdapat no hp seseorang.

"Kertas apa itu Naruto-kun?" Tanya Gabriel yang sedari tadi bingung, Naruto menoleh menatap Gabriel yang memandangnya bingung kemudian berkata.

"Ini no hp sahabatku" Jawab Naruto singkat ,Kemudian mulai beranjak dari kamarnya menuju halaman rumah.

"Mau kemana Naruto-kun?ayo makanlah dulu" Tanya Gabriel karena melihat Naruto yang akan pergi lagi.

"Aku hanya menelpon sebentar" Balas Naruto dan kembali melangkah keluar.

Sesudahnya Naruto sampai dihalamannya,Naruto mengeluarkan Hp bermerek Nokia dan mengetik Sebuah No dan menelponnya.

 _Tuut_

 _Tuut_

 _Tuut_

 _Tuut_

 _"Moshi moshi?"_

 _"Hn ini aku Naruto"_

 _"Oh!kau Naruto! Lama tidak bertemu ya, Aku merindukanmu kawan! Apakah kau merindukanku?"_

 _"Tidak"_

 _"Hiks*hiks* Kau kejam sekali Naruto"_

 _"..."_

 _"Ngomong ngomong ada apa kau menelponku Naruto?"_

 _"Aku butuh bantuanmu nanti"_

 _"Bantuan apa?"_

 _"Ras mu telah membuat masalah di Newyork dengan menyerang Organisasi Libra"_

 _"A-apa?! Kalau begitu aku akan membantumu Naruto!, Jadi kapan kau akan berangkat ke Newyork?"_

 _"Nanti akan aku kabari"_

 _"Baiklah kalau begitu, Oh ya Naruto kalau nanti pas berangkat ke Newyork aku boleh pinjam uangmu untuk membeli tiket pesawatnya?"_

 _"Kau kira aku bank"_

 _"Ayolah...kitakan sahabat lama sobat"_

 _"Lihat saja nanti"_

 _"Huaaa kau memang yang terbaik Naruto"_

 _"..."_

 _"baikalah kalau begitu sampai jumpa di pertemuan kita nanti Naruto...Jaa"_

 _"hn"_

 _TUUUT_

 _TUUT_

Naruto mematikan hpnya dan memasukannya kekantong celanya kemudian berjalan pelan memasuki rumahnya.

-MEJA MAKAN-

Naruto sekarang sedang makan dengan tenang tanpa mengeluarkan bunyi apapun ,Bahkan bunyi sendok yang berbenturan dengan piring pun tidak terdengar, berbeda dengan Gabriel yang diam namun memandang Naruto sedari tadi.

"Nee Naruto-kun" Panggil Gabriel yang teringat pesan Nii-san nya untuk membawa Naruto keSurga lagi nanti.

Naruto yang merasa dipanggil hanya melirik menatap Gabriel sebagai respon.

"Naruto-kun dipanggil Nii-san KeSurga untuk menjawab permintaan yang kemarin" Ucap Gabriel sambil menatap Naruto.

"Hn, Nanti aku kesana" Jawab Naruto kemudian melanjutkan makanya.

Sesudah makan,Naruto pun pergi menuju Surga bersama Gabriel.

¤ **Surga** ¤

"Aku tinggal dulu ya Naruto-kun" Kata Gabriel sambil membungkuk kearah Naruto.

"Hn" Balas Naruto setelah itu melangkah menjauhi Gabriel yg juga terbang menjauh.

TAP!

TAP!

TAP!

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

"Masuk" Suara ketukan pintu serta balasan sesorang didalam ruangan yang Naruto ketahui orang itu adalah Michael.

KRIEET!

Bunyi pintu terbuka dan menampakan sesosok Naruto yang berjalan pelan menghampiri Michael yang duduk di singgah sananya.

"Oh kau Naruto, apakah kau sudah memutuskanya?" Tanya Michael.

"Hn" Jawab Naruto singkat.

"Baiklah,kalau begitu kita bicarakan ini sambil meminum teh, Ayo" Ucap serta ajakan Michael kepada Naruto.

Naruto hanya diam tak menjawab karena Michael keburu turun dari singgah sananya dan berjalan menuju meja tamu, seperti memaksa Naruto untuk menemaninya minum teh.

"Nah...jadi apa keputusanmu Naruto?" Tanya Michael sehabis meminum teh dari cangkirnya.

""Aku tidak bisa" Jawab Naruto singkat dan membuat Michael kaget.

"K-kenapa?" Tanya Michael memastikan.

"Aku ada urusan di Newyork Dan itu akan memakan waktu banyak" Jawab Naruto datar.

"Urusan? Urusan apa?" Bingung Michael.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu" Balas Naruto datar kemudian berdiri dan mulai melangkah keluar.

"H-hei! Jangan main pergi Naruto! Setidaknya jelaskanlah dulu!?" Kata Michael agak nyaring kepada Naruto yang sudah berada diambang pintu ruangan Michael.

"Urusi urusanmu sendiri Michael" Ucap Naruto dan melangkah menjauh kembali, sedangkan Michael yang mendengar perkataan Naruto mendesah berat.

"Haaah...Sampai kapan dia akan seperti itu" Ucap Michael entah pada siapa.

Cklek!

Suara pintu terbuka dan menampakan seorang wanita cantik bersurai pirang masuk menghampiri Michael.

"Emmm...Jadi Naruto-kun menjawab apa Nii-san?" Tanya wanita tersebut kepada Michael.

"Dia menolaknya Gabriel, Naruto berkata dia punya urusan di Newyork dan akan memakan waktu lama" Balas Michael sambil menghela nafas.

Sedangkan Gabriel hanya menunduk sehabis mendengar jawaban Nii-sannya itu, Berarti nanti dia hanya seorang diri untuk menjadi perwakilan fraksi Malaikat yang berada dikuoh, "Kalau begitu aku keluar dulu Nii-san" Pamit Gabriel kemudian keluar dari ruangan Michael sambil tertunduk.

Sedangkan Naruto yang sudah sampai diteras rumahnya dan mulai berjalan memasuki rumahnya, sesampai didalam rumah,Naruto Sofa kemudian duduk dan mengeluarkan ponselnya ingin menghubungi seseorang.

 _Tuut_

 _Tuut_

 _"Oh ada apa Naruto?"_

 _"Kita berangkat ke Newyork sore ini,jadi aku tunggu di Air port langsung"_

 _"A-apa! Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku akan bersiap2 dulu"_

 _"hn"_

Setelah menelpon Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar rumah dengan tujuan Air port.

¤ **Airport** ¤

Sesampai di Air port Naruto langsung pergi menuju loket penjual tiket pesawat jurusan Vatikan-Newyork ,Setelah membeli Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya sejenak ingin mencari tempat duduk ,dan Naruto kemudian melangkah menuju tempat duduk dibagian pojok desebelah pohon.

DRRRT!

DRRT!

Handphone Naruto bergetar menandakan ada yang menelpon ,Naruto melihat Nama kontak yang tertera dilayar hp dan mengangkatnya.

 _"Hn"_

 _"Kau dimana? Aku sudah berada dipintu utama"_

 _"Aku berada dipojok,Disebelah pohon"_

 _"Oh...ya aku dapat melihat kau dari sini"_

 _"Cepatlah"_

 _"Ha'i"_

TUUT!

TUUT!

Naruto mematikan panggilan di Hand phonenya dan saat mendengar seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Hoi Naruto!"

Terlihatlah seorang Pria berambut Abu abu/Silver memakai pakaian serba merah dan sarung tangan yang terdapat kristalnya dibagian punggung tangannya.

"Lama tidak berjumpa Naruto!" Ucap pria tersebut sambil menyengir kearah Naruto.

"Ya Ragna" Balas Naruto singkat ,membuat Pria yang bernama Ragna itu mendengus.

"Sifat mu tidak pernah berubah Naruto" Ucap Ragna dengan nada mengejek.

"Ayo ,pesawatnya hampir berangkat" Kata Naruto tanpa menghiraukan ejekan Ragna barusan.

"Ya ya..." Balas Ragna dengan nada malas kemudian berjalan mengikuti Naruto dari belakang.

Setelah memasuki ruangan keberangkatan ,Naruto dan Ragna berangkat menuju Newyork city.

¤ **Newyork** ¤

Setibanya di Newyork Naruto Naruto mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menulisan pesan kemudian mengirimnya entah pada siapa, Setelah itu Naruto mulai berjalan menuju Stasiun terdekat dengan diikuti Ragna.

-Station-

Zrrrtttttt

Suara gesekan antara ban kereta yg terbuat dari besi dengan rel kereta saat sang masinis menarik tuas rem.

"Tidak seramai stasiun kereta di jepang ya Naruto..." Ucap Ragna sekitarnya.

"Hn" Balasan Naruto.

 _ **'Pemberangkatan kereta api tujuan Hellsalem's Lot ,5 menit lagi akan berangkat dimohon para penumpang segera memasuki kereta'**_

Terdengar suara operator pihak Station yang memberi tahu jadwal keberangkatan kereta yang akan Naruto dan Ragna naiki akan segera berangkat.

"Nah ayo" Ucap Naruto sambil berjalan menuju kereta diikuti Ragna.

-Kereta-

"Hei Naruto" Panggil Ragna yang duduk dihadapan Naruto, Sedangkan Naruto hanya memberi lirikan mata sebagai respon dari panggilan Ragna barusan.

"Apakah benar bahwa yang menyerang Organisasi Libra itu adalah Rasku" Tanya Ragna memastikan.

"Ya" Balas Naruto singkat sambil memandang Ragna yang menunduk, "Apakah kau sudah memberi tahukan masalah ini kepada Rachel?" Tambah Naruto.

"Belum Naruto,Aku yakin jika Rachel mengetahui ini pasti ia juga akan ikut sekarang" Jawab Ragna pelan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya melihat hamparan rumput diluar kaca cendela kereta.

Naruto hanya diam dan memandang keluar cendela sama seperti Ragna.

-03'00 sore-

"Huaaah jadi inikah kota Hellsalem's Lot itu ,Benar benar indah" Ucap Ragna saat baru keluar dari kereta dan melihat kota yang mereka pijak sekarang ini.

"Tapi didalam kota indah ini berisi kesalahan" kata Naruto pelan tanpa didengar siapapun.

"Sekarang kita kemana?" Tanya Ragna kepada Naruto yang sedang duduk di kursi yang berada luar station.

"Tunggulah sebentar, Nanti ada yang menjemput" Balas Naruto.

"Baik-!" Ragna yang akan membalas perkataan Naruto sedikit tersentak saat sepertinya Ia melihat seorang wanita bersurai kuning kecoklatan memakai pakaian lolita gothic serta membawa payung sedang menatapnya dari atas gedung, Namun ragna mengusap matanya sesaat kemudian menatap gedung tempat Wanita yang Ragna kenali dengan pasti itu berada, namun hasilnya nihil, Wanita tersebut hilang.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto heran karena sedari tadi melihat Ragna bengong.

"T-tidak ada apapa Naruto, Aku hanya seperti melihat Rachel tadi" Jawab Ragna sambil mengeleng geleng.

Naruto hanya diam saat mendengar jawaban Ragna, "Dia sudah mengetahuinya" Ucap Naruto pelan tanpa didengar Oleh Ragna.

"Naruto!"

Teriak seseorang dari seberang jalan tempat Naruto duduk.

"Gillberto" Ucap Naruto saat melihat seorang pria berusia tua dengan wajah dipenuhi oleh perban baru keluar dari mobil.

"Yo! Apa kabar Naruto?" kata pria yang bernama Gillberto itu sambil menepuk bahu Naruto.

"Baik Gillberto, dan perkenalkan ini sahabatku" ucap Naruto membalas perkataan Gillberto kemudian menunjuk Ragna yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Perkenalkan Namaku Ragna bloodedge, Salam kenal Gillberto" Kata Ragna memperkenalkan diri sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Ya, perkenalkan juga ,Namaku Gillberto ,Salam kenal Ragna dan selamat datang di kota Hellsalem's Lot " Balas Gillberto sambil menjabat tangan Ragna kemudian tersenyum ," Nah kalau begitu mari ikut saya menuju Markas Libra" Tambah Gillberto kemudian memasuki mobil.

"hn/tentu" Jawab Ragna dan Naruto bareng sambil memasuki Mobil.

Setelah beberapa menit berada didalam mobil, Akhirnya mobil itu berhenti didepan sebuah bangunan bertingkat yang menurut Ragna bahwa bangunan itu mirip dengan Apartement.

"Nah sudah sampai ,Mari ikuti saya" Ucap Gillberto sambil melangkah kadalam bangunan diikuti Ragna dan Naruto.

Naruto dan Ragna hanya diam sepanjang perjalanan meskipun pada saat didalam lift Ragna hanya berpegangan erat kepada Naruto karena Ragna mempunyai phobia takut lift -_-.

"Nah sudah sampai,Mari masuk" Ucap Gillberto yang berhenti didepan sebuah pintu kemudian membukanya.

CKLEK!

Dan terlihatlah seluruh anggota Libra yang menghuni ruangan tersebut, Dimulai dari seorang pria berbadan besar bersurai merah sedang memainkan komputer ,dan pemuda bersurai putih sama dengan pakaian yang pemuda itu kenakan,juga seorang wanita bersurai hitam dengan potongan rambut hanya sampai bahu ,dan yang terakhir dan Naruto kenali adalah seorang pemuda yang beberapa hari lalu berkunjung kerumahnya.

"Naruto! Jadi kau akan membantu kami ya...syukurlah" Ucap Leo sambil menghampiri Naruto.

"Hn, Tentu" Balas Naruto.

"Jadi kau orang yang diceritakan Leo itu ya" Ucap seorang pria bersurai merah serta berbadan besar,"Kalau begitu terimakasih atas bantuanya dan selamat datang di Libra" Tambah pria tersebut sambil tersenyum.

"Perkenalkan dia adalah Klaus-Taichou ,Naruto" Ucap Leo sambil menunjuk Pria yang bernama Klaus itu.

"Ah,betapa bodohnya aku karena tidak memperkenalkan diri,baiklah kalau begitu kita mulai dari awal Naruto,dan kalian semua anggota Libra juga harus memperkenalkan diri" Kata klaus sambil menggaruk tengkunya.

"Perkenalkan namaku Klaus Von Reinherz, Salam kenal Naruto"

"Aku Zapp Renfro"

"Dog hummer"

"Panggil saja aku wanita anjing"

"Leonardo watch"

Kata seluruh anggota Libra memprkenalkan diri.

"Hn, Perkenalkan namaku Naruto Uzumaki" Ucap Naruto pelan.

"Dan aku Ragna bloodedge" Tambah Ragna.

"Baiklah Naruto dan Ragna mari duduklah untuk bersantai, kalian pasti lelah setelah melakukan perjalanan jauh" Ucap Klaus mempersilahkan Naruto dan Ragna untuk duduk.

"Terimakasih" Balas Naruto kemudian melangkah kearah sofa diikuti Ragna.

-09'23 Malam-

Sekarang di markas Libra bertempat diruang tengah sedang berkumpul seluruh anggota Libra termasuk Naruto dan Ragna sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"Dia adalah half-vampir dan dia yang akan membantu kita" Ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk Ragna.

"A-apa! Apakah tidak berbahaya Naruto?" Ucap Pria bersurai putih agak nyaring karena kaget.

"Tentu tidak Zapp ,Ragna ini hanya half-Vampire dan juga ia tidak mempunyai Nafsu Vampire" Jawab Naruto membuat Zapp sedikit menghela Nafas.

"Emmm...jadi kita mendapat bantuan dari Vampire Jepang ya...Baguslah" Ucap pria bersurai silver memakai kaos yang kita kenali dengan panggilan Doghummer.

"Perecayalah kepadaku, Aku akan membantu kalian dengan selur-!" Tiba tiba perkataan Ragna berhenti kemudian Ragna melirik keatasnya tepatnya Langit langit bangunan ,sama halnya seperti yang dilakukan Naruto.

"Ada Penyusup/Mata mata eh" Ucap Naruto dan Ragna pelan.

"Eh!" Kaget para anggota Libra yang lain dan mendongak keatas.

Dan para anggota Libra kaget saat melihat sesosok mahluk yang tidak mereka sadari sudah ada disana.

Sedangkan Mahluk yang telah ketahuan bersembunyi tadi malah menyeringai lebar dan terkekeh.

 **"Hehehe! Ketahuan ya akhirnya...sayang sekali,padahal sedikit lagi aku dapat mendengar rencana kalian,tapi biarlah karena kalian semua juga akan mati saat ini"** Ucap sosok tersebut sambil menjulurlan lidahnya yang panjangnya diatas ukuran normal.

"Haaah" Naruto hanya menghela nafas namun tangan sebelah kananya telah memegang Exaliburnya.

"Bertarung dimalam harikah..." Ucap Ragna sambil mengeluarkan Blood-scyth dari sarung pedang dipinggangnya.

"Domba yang masuk kesarang srigala" Tambah Zapp sambil menyeringai.

Sedangkan yang lainya hanya diam namun sudah dalam kuda kuda bertarung namun Leo malah gemetar saat membuka kedua matanya dan melihat perwujudan mahluk yang masih setia berada dilangit langit itu.

"D-dia B-bukan mahluk Vampir ataupun Alien!...Dia sangat B-berbahaya!" Ucap Leo tergagap bahkan melangkah mundur perlahan Membuatnya ditatap bingung oleh yang lain.

"Apa maksudmu Leo?" Tanya Doghummer yang sudah masuk dalam mode bertarung.

"D-dia-!"

Perkataan Leo terputus saat Sosok mahluk diatas mereka itu tertawa.

 **"Hahahaha! Jadi anak itu memiliki Mata tuhankah,Menarik...Kalau begitu Perkenalkan Aku adalah Thanatos sang Kegelapan dan..."** Ucap mahluk yang bernama Thanatos itu sengaja diputus.

" **yang akan membawa kalian semua keneraka"** Sambung Thanatos sambil Membuat sebuah lambang lambang aksara kuno yang mulai menyebar keseluruh ruangan.

¤ **FBC¤**

 **Fic akan berlanjut sehabis lebaran paling :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Op ost:**

 **'Hello world' (Chikken of bump)**

 **¤Uchida tokugawa¤**

 **-Present-**

 **Naruto belongs Masashi kishimoto.**

"Perecayalah kepadaku, Aku akan membantu kalian dengan selur-!" Tiba tiba perkataan Ragna berhenti kemudian Ragna melirik keatasnya tepatnya Langit langit bangunan ,sama halnya seperti yang dilakukan Naruto.

"Ada Penyusup/Mata mata eh" Ucap Naruto dan Ragna pelan.

"Eh!" Kaget para anggota Libra yang lain dan mendongak keatas.

Dan para anggota Libra kaget saat melihat sesosok mahluk yang tidak mereka sadari sudah ada disana.

Sedangkan Mahluk yang telah ketahuan bersembunyi tadi malah menyeringai lebar dan terkekeh.

"Hehehe! Ketahuan ya akhirnya...sayang sekali,padahal sedikit lagi aku dapat mendengar rencana kalian,tapi biarlah karena kalian semua juga akan mati saat ini" Ucap sosok tersebut sambil menjulurlan lidahnya yang panjangnya diatas ukuran normal.

"Haaah" Naruto hanya menghela nafas namun tangan sebelah kananya telah memegang Exaliburnya.

"Bertarung dimalam harikah..." Ucap Ragna sambil mengeluarkan Blood-scyth dari sarung pedang dipinggangnya.

"Domba yang masuk kesarang srigala" Tambah Zapp sambil menyeringai.

Sedangkan yang lainya hanya diam namun sudah dalam kuda kuda bertarung namun Leo malah gemetar saat membuka kedua matanya dan melihat perwujudan mahluk yang masih setia berada dilangit langit itu.

"D-dia B-bukan mahluk Vampir ataupun Alien!...Dia sangat B-berbahaya!" Ucap Leo tergagap bahkan melangkah mundur perlahan Membuatnya ditatap bingung oleh yang lain.

"Apa maksudmu Leo?" Tanya Doghummer yang sudah masuk dalam mode bertarung.

"D-dia-!"

Perkataan Leo terputus saat Sosok mahluk diatas mereka itu tertawa.

"Hahahaha! Jadi anak itu memiliki Mata tuhankah,Menarik...Kalau begitu Perkenalkan Aku adalah Thanatos sang Kegelapan dan..." Ucap mahluk yang bernama Thanatos itu sengaja diputus.

" yang akan membawa kalian semua keneraka" Sambung Thanatos sambil Membuat sebuah lambang lambang aksara kuno yang mulai menyebar keseluruh ruangan.

"Sihir penahan" Ucap Naruto saat melihat aksara sihir milik Thanatos.

Setelah aksara sihir milik Thanatos telah mengelilingi seluruh area ruangan ,Thanatospun turun dari langit langit gedung kemudian mulai berjalan pelan kearah Naruto.

"Hm...dengan begini kalian tidak akan ada yang bisa kabur dan juga aku ingin berdansa dengan guardian tuhan" Perkataan Thanatos sukses membuat sebagian orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu.

"B-benarkah itu!?" Kaget Klaus, Sedangkan yang lain hanya diam saja namun hanya memandang Naruto kaget.

Wusssh!

"Tidak usah banyak bicara! Cepatlah mati dan musnahlah!"

Zzraat!

Crassh!

"Mati" Ucap Ragna yang tiba tiba menyerang maju dan menebas kepala milik Thanatos yang sekarang sudah terpenggal.

"Hanya segitukah?" Ucap Zapp bingung.

"Hahaha!"

Terdengar nyaring dari kepala milik Thanatos yang sudah terpenggal serta tubuh milik thanatos yang mulai berdiri kemudian berjalan menuju kepala dan mengambilnya.

"Kalian kira aku dapat mati dengan mudah? Jangan membuatku tertawa...aku ini Dewa" Ucap Thanatos meremehkan sambil memasang kepalanya kembali.

"T-tidak mungkin!" Kata Ragna Sambil memandang Thanatos tidak percaya.

"Langsung berhadapan dengan dewa hmmm... Menarik" Ucap Dog hummer pelan.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam sambil memperhatikan Thanatos dengan teliti.

Thanatos yang sudah selesai memasang kepalanya yang terpenggal akibat tebasan Ragna kemudian berbalik menghadap pada Naruto dan melesat maju.

"Baiklah kalau begitu sekarang giliranku!" Teriak Thanatos kencang sambil melesat kearah Naruto.

Ragna dan Leo yang melihat bahwa Thanatos melesat menuju kearah Naruto hanya bisa berteriak memperingati Naruto.

Wusssh!

"Death claw"

Trankkk!

Trankk!

Trankk!

"Kau lumayan juga ya Guardian" Ucap Thanatos yang akan menebas leher Naruto dengan cakarnya namun segera ditangkis dengan Excalibur milik Naruto.

"Light Beam!"

Bwosssh!

Wussh!

Brak!

Naruto hanya diam tidak membalas perkataan Thanatos namun langsung meledakan energi cahaya dalam skala besar yang membuat Thanatos terlempar kebelakang dengan kencang dan menghantam dinding serta membuat kelompok Libra menutup mata karena silau.

"Ayo maju!"

Klaus yang melihat bahwa Thanatos terlempar akibat teknik milik Naruto ,langsung memerintahkan para anggota Libra untuk Maju menyerang ,namun saat akan maju langsung berhenti saat melihat kearah Tangan Naruto yang mengisyaratkan untuk tetap diam serta kekkai yang terbuat untuk melindungi seluruh anggota Libra.

"Diamlah" Kata Naruto singakat kepada Para anggota Libra.

Krak!

Krak!

"Haah...cahayamu cukup berbahaya untuk mahluk kegelapan sepertiku ini Guardian" Ucap Thanatos Yang sedang keluar dari reruntuhan tembok yang hancur sehabis dia tabrak.

Naruto hanya diam melihat kulit Thanatos yang mulai mengelupas perlahan akibat ledakan cahaya miliknya tadi.

"Jadi kelemahanmu cahaya ya" Ucap Naruto datar.

"Entahlah, Bagaimana kalau kau buktikan sendiri" Balas Thanatos pelan.

"Baiklah"

Wussh!

Blaar!

"Naruto!"

Naruto yang melesat kearah Thanatos harus rela terpental saat tiba tiba Thanatos sudah ada dihadapannya dan memukul Naruto tepat diwajahnya sehingga terpental kebelakang dan menghantam kekkai milik Thanatos.

"Kekkai sialan!" Teriak Ragna yang marah karena ingin membantu Naruto namun terhalang oleh kekkai, bahkan Ragna sudah masuk dalam mode vampirenya sebab separuh kulit wajanya sudah berwarna gelap dan juga bola matanya berubah warna menjadi merah darah.

"Aku tidak akan main main lagi sekarang ini Guardian" Ucap Thanatos pelan, "Jadi..." Sambung Thanatos sambil membuat aksara sihir yang diarahkan kearah Naruto.

"King of hell"

Bwooossssh!

Blaaar!

"Naruto!" Teriak Ragna dan yang lainnya.

Naruto yang melihat Serangan milik Thanatos mengarah kepadanya hanya memandang datar.

"God armor"

Blaaaarrr!

Bunyi ledakan didalam kekkai milik Thanatos saat serangan sihir miliknya yang dengan telak mengenai Naruto.

"Siaal!" Teriak Ragna saat mengira bahwa serangan Thanatos dengan telak Mengenai Naruto.

"Grimoire!" Ucap Ragna nyaring dan kristal yang berada dipunggung sarung tangan milik Ragna langsung bercahaya merah.

Zrat!

Krak!

Zrat! Zrat!

Krak!

Pyaar!

Anggota Libra langsung mengalihkan pandangan kearah Ragna yang berhasil menghancurkan kekkai buatan Naruto dan langsung melesat kearah Thanatos dengan kecepatan yang hampir menyaingi hariashin milik yondaime.

 **"Ha!ha!ha! Mandilah dengan darah!"** Tawa Ragna sambil melasat maju menuju kearah Thanatos yang malah tersenyum lebar saat melihat kekuatan Ragna yang meningkat drastis.

"Ayo! Berikanlah pertunjukan terbaik kalian!" Teriak Thanatos sambil mengangkat tangan keatas seolah olah sedang berdoa.

"Soul eater"

Sruuut!

"A-apa! Ugh!" Kaget serta rintih Thanatos menahan sakit karena harus kehilangan jiwa tangan kirinya saat mengira bahwa serangan Ragna hanya berbasis elemen dan tidak diasangkanya bahwa serangan Ragna barusan dapat memakan jiwa.

"Kau tau itu tadi hampir saja membuatku musnah jika lengah sedikit saja" Ucap Thanatos sambil menarik lengan kirinya sampai putus kemudian melemparnya kepinggir, "Tanpa tanganpun aku akan membunuh kalian semua" Tambah Thanatos.

 **"Hahaha! Mari kita buktikan dasar mahluk sialan!"** Balas Ragna dengan tertawa.

Tanpa aba aba Thanatos dengan kecepatan tinggi langsung melesat kearah Ragna dan mencengkram kepalanya dengan tangan kanan.

"Janganlah kau sok kuat dasar tikus kecil" Bisik Thanatos sambil menyiapkan lingkaran sihir tepat diatas kepala Ragna yang ia cengkram.

Ragna yang diancam oleh Thanatos hanya memandang datar Thanatos sesaat kemudian tertawa.

 **"Kau kira aku dapat mati dengan jurus lemahmu ini hah? Hahaha!"** Ejek Ragna kepada Thanatos yang masih mencengkram kepalanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu..." Balas Thanatos yang sengaja tidak melanjutkan perkataannya, "Matilah" sambung Thanatos kemudian menembakan sihirnya kearah kepala Ragna.

"Catlysm"

 **"Distortion"**

Blaaar!

Wusssh!

Braaak!

"A-apa! Bagaimana bisa!?" Shock Thanatos saat serangan Sihirnya yang seharusnya menembus kepala Ragna malah tersedot lubang Black hole yang tiba tiba tercipta.

Ragna hanya menyeringai sadis saat melihat Thanatos yang masih shock dan langsung memukul tepat dijantung Thanatos sampai menembus tubuh Thanatos.

 **"Soul eater"** Ucap Ragna pelan saat mencengkram jantung milik Thanatos.

"Ugh!" Rintih Thanatos yang memuntahkan darah berwarna ungu kehitaman.

 **" Jangan pernah meremehkan lawanmu, dan juga didunia ini masih banyak mahluk yang lebih kuat dari dirimu"** Ucap Ragna pelan ditelinga Thanatos kemudian menjilat darah milik Thanatos, **"Tidak buruk"** Tambah Ragna seusai menjilat sedikit darah Thantos

Setelah selesai menembus Jantung Thanatos dan mengiranya telah musnah ,Dengan keras Ragna melempar kearah tubuh Thanatos kearah dinding bangunan yang menyebabkan retakan pada kekkai milik Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya duduk menonton dari pinggir.

 **"Yo Naruto"** sapa Ragna pada Naruto yang memandangnya dengan datar.

"Kau tahu bahwa aku sudah melarang kalian semua untuk tidak ikut campur" Balas Naruto datar dan jika diperhatikan maka alis Naruto sedikit berkedut saat mengatakan kalimat tersebut.

Ragna hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk saat mendengar ocehan datar milik Naruto, **"Gomenasai Naruto, aku tadi hanya khawatir jika sahabatku ini terluka"** Ucap Ragna sambil menepuk nepuk bahu Naruto.

"Haah..." Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan kemudian memandang tempat Jasad Thanatos yang masih tergeletak, Naruto sedikit mengerutkan dahi saat melihat dengan sekilas aura Thanatos yang menguar.

Ragna melihat Bahwa arah pandangan Naruto adalah menuju Jasad Thanatos, Akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Ada apa Naruto?" Tanya Ragna heran.

"Tid-!"

Braakkkk!

"Sudah kuduga bahwa kau masih belum musnah" Ucap Naruto pelan sambil menangkis pukulan Thanatos yang mau memukul Ragna.

"Hahaha! Tadi itu hampir saja, jika saja aku tidak memakai _shadow clone_ pasti aku sudah musnah" Balas Thanatos yang menyeringai.

Wussh!

Thanatos kemudian melompat menjauh kebelakang dan mendarat diatas puing puing reruntuhan tembok bekas terkena hantaman dirinya saat dilempar oleh Ragna tadi.

"Aku terkejut dengan kekuatan kalian berdua,terutama kau vampir" Ucap Thanatos sambil memandang Ragna yang masih dalam mode vampirnya, "Dan juga kau masih belum mengeluarkan kekuatanmu guardian" Sambung Thanatos yang ganti memandang Naruto sekarang.

Naruto hanya memandang Thanatos datar berbeda dengan Ragna yang malah menyeringai lebar saat melihat Thanatos masih hidup.

"Aku akan mundur dan mengakui kekalahanku,namun dipertemuan selanjutnya aku akan benar benar membunuh kalian terutama kau vampir" Ucap Thanatos pelan dan dengan perlahan tubuh bagian bawahnya mulai memudar seperti menghilang, "Dan sebagai hadiah perpisahan aku akan memberikan ini" Tambah Thanatos yang membuat portal sihir Raksasa yang menutupi seluruh atap gedung dan mulai mengeluarkan percikan listrik.

"Sampai jumpa" perkataan Thanatos sebelum menghilang sepenuhnya.

 **"Yah dia kabur"** Ucap Ragna pelan kemudian memandang keatas kearah portal sihir yang diciptakan oleh Thanatos barusan, **"kau ada ide untuk menghancurkan portal sihir ini Naruto?"** Tanya Ragna.

Naruto diam sesaat dan memandang keatas kemudian menoleh kearah Ragna, "Aktifkan teknik yang kau pakai saat menyerap teknik milik Thanatos tadi dan sisanya serahkan padaku" perintah Naruto.

 **"Baiklah"**

 **"Distortion"**

Wuuussh!

"Buat yang lebih besar" Ucap Naruto kemudian melesat menuju portal sihir tersebut.

 **"Yokatta!"** Balas Ragna sambil menambah energinya sehingga Teknik milik Ragna berukuran seperempat dari portal milik Thanatos.

Naruto yang melesat menuju portal sihir milik Thanatos kemudian berhenti tepat beberapa meter dibawanya kemudian melafalkan lafalnya.

"I Am The soul Of My Sword

Steel Is My Body And Holy is My

Blood

I Have Created Over a Thousand

Light Blades

Unknown to Death

Nor Known to life

Have Withstood Pain to Create Many Light to one sword

Yet Those Hands Will Never Hold

anything

so, as I Pray…

Unlimted Blade Works EXCALIBUR…!

Sun of blade!"

Zraaaat

Krak!

Krak!

Krak!

 **"berhasil!"** Ucap Ragna saat melihat Naruto membelah dua portal sihir milik Thanatos dengan pedang Excaliburnya.

Wussh!

Tap!

"Sekarang saatnya" Ucap Naruto yang mendarat disebelah Ragna seusai membelah dua portal sihir milik Thanatos.

Ragna hanya mengangguk kemudian mengaktifkan tekniknya dan dengan perlahan Portal milik Thanatos mulai tertelan kedalam teknik milik Ragna.

 **"Ugh! Naruto! Energi sihirnya lebih kuat dari yang kuduga ! Aku tidak dapat menahanya!"** Ucap Ragna sambil batuk darah saat baru menelan energi sihir milik Thanatos separuhnya.

Naruto sedikit kaget saat mendengar perkataan Ragna barusan.

 **"Maafkan aku!"** Ucap Ragna kemudian jatuh berlutut sambil memuntahkan banyak darah sehingga portal sihir milik Thanatos tidak terserap semuanya dan akan meledak.

"Sial!" Ucap Naruto mendecih

BLAAAAR!

Pyaaar!

Sebelum sihir milik Thanatos meledak dengan tiba tiba kekkai milik Naruto pecah ditembus oleh seseorang.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Ucap Naruto pelan saat melihat bahwa hanya kurang 2cm saja maka dia akan terkena ledakan sihir milik Thanatos.

 **"Waktu berhenti?"** Ucap Ragna yang masih terduduk karena kelelahan.

Naruto dan Ragna yang bingung tidak menyadari bahwa ada sesosok mahluk yang berdidiri dibelakang mereka.

"Jika saja aku telat sidikit saja ,pasti kalian akan musnah" Ucap suara seorang gadis remaja yang terdengar datar.

Naruto dan Ragna mendengar suara orang lain dibelakang mereka dengan serempak menoleh dan terlihatlah sekarang dibelakang mereka seorang Gadis besurai kuning memakai pakaian Lolita gothic dan membawa payung yang diletakan dibahunya.L

Sedangkan Ragna melebarkan Matanya saat mengetahui dengan pasti gadis yang menolongnya dan Naruto dari maut barusan itu.

"Rachel/ **Usage-sama**?" Ucap Naruto dan Ragna bareng.

Gadis yang bernama Rachel itu alisnya sedikit berkedut saat mendengar panggilan Ragna untuk dirinya namun dihiraukanya.

"Jadi kau yang menghentikan waktu dan menembus kekkai miliku" Tanya Naruto datar kepada Rachel.

Rachel memandang bosan kemudian menjawab "Tentu saja,jika aku tidak melakukanya maka kalian bisa musnah" Jawab Rachel.

Naruto hanya diam dan kemudian mengeluarkan sayapnya dan terbang menuju sihir milik Thanatos yang terhenti.

"Bisa kau menghentikan waktu sekitar 15 menit dari sekarang?" Tanya Naruto kepada Rachel.

"Tentu saja" Balas Rachel.

Naruto hanya mengangguk kemudian terbang mendekat kearah portal sihir milik Thanatos, Naruto yang sudah berjarak beberapa meter dari portal sihir milik Thanatos kemudian mengaktifkan tekniknya.

"Gate of babylon"

Krak! Krak!

Blar!

Dengan tiba tiba tercipta robekan dimensi yang mengeluarkan sebuah gerbang dengan lambang mawar dibagian ujung pintunya.

Kriet!

Zrat!

Zrat!

Dengan perlahan pintu gerbang tersebut terbuka dan mengeluarkan semacam pedang yang diujung gagangnya telah dirantai dan terhubung kedalam gerbang tersebut.

Jleb!

Jleb!

setelah ujung pedang telah menancap pada energi sihir milik Thanatos dengan perlahan portal tersebut mulai tertarik kedalam gerbang milik Naruto.

Setelah semua telah terhisap kedalamnya,Naruto me-non aktifkan tekniknya dan turun dengan perlahan.

"Kau bisa mengakhiri teknikmu Rachel" Ucap Naruto pelan saat baru mendarat disebelahnya.

"Tentu" Jawab Rachel datar kemudian mencetikan jarinya.

"Ctik"

Bruk!

Bruk!

Suara puing puing bangunan yang berjatuhan karena saat akan terjatuh terkena teknik milik Rachel.

"Naruto! Bisa lepaskan kami" Ucap Klaus yang masih terkurung dalam kekkai milik Naruto begitu juga para anggota Libra yang lainya.

Naruto hanya mengangguk kemudian menghilangkan kekkai buatannya sehingga para anggota Libra terbebas.

Naruto yang baru selesai melepaskan kekkai buatannya dan akan melihat keadaan Ragnapun saat menoleh hanya melihat sisa sisa puing puing bangunan dan sepucuk surat yang dibentuk origami mawar, Naruto berjalan perlahan menghampiri surat tersebut dan mengambilnya kemudian membaca isinya.

 _"Ragna aku bawa sebentar nanti akan aku kembalikan jika sudah selesai."_

Naruto hanya menghela nafas setelah membacanya kemudian berjalan menuju kearah Anggota Libra.

"Naruto!" panggil Leo sambil berlari mendekat kearah Naruto.

Naruto hanya menoleh kearah Leo sebagai jawaban bahwa dia merespon panggilanya barusan.

"Apakah kau terluka?" Tanya Leo dan dijawab gelengan oleh Naruto, "Syukurlah kalau begitu" ucap Leo lega.

 _ **¤Uknown place¤**_

Tok!

Tok!

"Masuklah"

Suara pintu yang diketuk sesorang dan suara jawaban dari sipenghuni ruangan.

"Hamba telah mengetahui bahwa kelompok organisasi Libra telah memanggil bantuan dari Vatikan dan jepang, dan ini biodata mereka tuan." Ucap seseorang yang mengetuk tadi kepada sosok yang dia panggil tuan itu sambil menyodorkan amplop berisi biodata Ragna dan Naruto.

"Hmmm...Naruto si pemegang Excalibur dan Ragna si pemilik grimoire ya...menarik" Ucap sosok tersebut.

"Jadi bagaimana menurut anda tuan? Apakah kita harus memusnahkan mereka?" Tanya sosok yang sedang membungkuk itu.

"Biarkan saja mereka, dan setelah ini panggilkan Gilgamesh agar menemuiku" Ucap Sosok tuan tadi.

"Baiklah tuan, kalau begitu hamba permisi dulu" Ucap sosok tersebut kemudian pergi keluar.

Setelah sisosok tadi pergi tiba tiba muncul bayangan yang lama lama menjadi wujud seperti manusia dibelakang sosok yang dipanggil tuan tadi.

 **"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang mereka hmmm?"** Tanya sosok bayangan tersebut.

"Mereka hanya sampah kecil" balas sosok yang dipanggil tuan itu dengan datar.

 **"Hahaha! Baiklah kalau menurutmu begitu...aku hanya memperingatkan bahwa didunia ini banyak orang yang lebih kuat darimu"** Ucap sosok bayangan tersebut sebelum menghilang.

Si sosok tuan itu hanya diam tidak menjawab kemudian mulai melangkah pergi.

 _ **¤Back to Naruto place¤**_

Sedangkan Naruto yang sekarang berada ditaman Yang berada dipusat Hellsalem's Lot ,sedang duduk dibangku yang berada ditaman tersebut.

Naruto seperti melamunkan sesuatu tentang pertempuran kemarin,namun semua lamunan tersebut hilang saat Naruto merasakan aura yang tidak asing baginya dan sudah mengikutinya dari tadi pagi ia bangun tidur.

Naruto menoleh kebelakang tepatnya kearah pohon tempat pusatnya taman.

"Keluarlah Gabriel" Panggil Naruto pelan.

Srak!

Srak!

Suara seperti seseorang yang terburu buru keluar dari semak semak yang berada dibawah pohon tersebut, dan setelah keluar terlihatlah perempuan cantik bagaikan dewi dengan surai pirang yang sedang berlari lari kecil kearah Naruto yang duduk.

Bruk!

"G-gabriel! Ini tempat umum" Ucap Naruto kaget karena Gabriel langsung memeluknya seusai berlari kearahnya.

"Biar! Kau yang membuatku khawatir Naruto-kun, kau tau bahwa auramu kemarin itu dapatku rasakan" Ucap Gabriel sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Naruto.

Naruto hanya diam tidak menjawab namun kemudian mengelus pucuk kepala Gabriel dengan lembut.

"Kau tau ,hanya kau yang sangat perhatian denganku" Ucap Naruto pelan bahkan menyamai bisikan.

"Apa?" Tanya Gabriel yang tidak begitu jelas mendengar.

"Ikutlah" ajak Naruto yang menghiraukan pertanyaan Gabriel dan mulai berjalan meninggalkannya.

"H-hei tunggu! Naruto-kun!" Teriak Gabriel dengan nada imut saat ditinggal Naruto jalan.

"mangkanya jalan yang cepat" Ucap Naruto sambil menoleh kebelakang kemudian berjalan lagi, namun jika diperhatikan dengan seksama maka dapat melihat bahwa Naruto sedang menyunggikan bibirnya sambil berjalan.

"Haaah... Tumben sekali dia tersenyum, padahal saat bertemu denganku di gereja waktu itu saja wajahnya seperti triplek, apa karena perempuan cantik itu ya" Ucap seorang pria bersurai putih sepunggung yang pernah bertemu Naruto saat digereja, "Hah,biarlah yang penting habis ini aku akan ke oppai klub hehehe" Tambah pria tersebut sambil nosebleed ,kemudian mulai berjalan menjauh.

¤FBC¤

End ost

Nagareboshi (shotting star)


	6. Chapter 6

Yo! Uchida akan meng-update fic lagi :D, gomen klo banyak yang Oc :D, karena itu ide yang muncul dipikiran Uchida.

 **Op ost:**

 **'Hello world' (Chikken of bump)**

 **¤Uchida tokugawa¤**

 **.Naruto belongs Masashi kishimoto.**

 **-Present-**

 **.Kòkai.**

Sore itu seperti biasanya Naruto akan pergi keluar untuk mendatangi Gereja, Kegiatan rutin ini sudah Ia lakukan sejak dulu.

Naruto hanya berjalan dengan diam bahkan ia tidak mendengar atau sekedar memberi respon kepada wanita yang sedari tadi mengajaknya berbicara yang berada disebelahnya, sehingga si wanita itu hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya saat diacuhkan oleh Naruto.

"Sudah 3bulan aku berada disini dan selama itu pula berbagai masalah datang" Batin Naruto yang masih berjalan dalam diam, memang sudah tiga bulan Naruto berada di Hellsalem's Lot dan selama itu pula ia mendapat masalah, dimulai dari serangan Thanatos, bermain catur dengan para petinggi Hellsalem's Lot yang mempertaruhkan jiwa dan yang terakhir dia harus membantu Organisasi Libra melawan pasukan vampire yang dipimpin oleh Raja keptusasaan atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Black, meskipun Libra memang memenangkan pertempuran itu namun harus dibayar mahal dengan kematian White karena melindungi Leo dari serangan Black saat dirinya akan musnah.

Naruto masih saja memikirkan sesuatu sampai tidak terasa bahwa ia telah sampai didepan sebuah Gereja yang berada dipinggir kota Hellsalem's Lot.

"Naruto-kun kita sudah sampai" Ucap sang wanita yang berada disebelah Naruto sambil memegang bahu milik Naruto dan sukses membuat Naruto keluar dari alam pikirannya.

"Hn" Ucap Naruto singkat sambil melirik Gabriel sebentar kemudian melangkah memasuki Gereja tersebut.

Setelah memasuki Gereja tersebut seperti biasanya Naruto akan mengambil barisan tempat duduk yang berada paling depan sedangkan Gabriel yang bersama Naruto tadi mengambil tempat duduk dibarisan kedua.

"Apakah Ia masih merasa bersalah dengan tindakanya dulu ya?" Batin Gabriel sambil memandang Naruto yang sedang menundukan kepala.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi dari gereja tersebut dan akan kembali menuju Gedung tempat Organisasi Libra.

"Kau kembalilah kerumah dan tunggu aku disana" Ucap Naruto datar kepada Gabriel yang berada disebelahnya.

"Memangnya Naruto-kun mau kemana?" Tanya Gabriel yang bingung karena disuruh pulang terlebih dahulu.

Naruto hanya memandang Gabriel sebentar kemudian mengalihkan pandanganya kelangit.

"Aku ingin pamit terlebih dahulu sebelum pergi meninggalkan kota ini" Jawab Naruto singkat dan mulai melangkah pergi menuju Gedung Organisasi Libra dengan meninggalkan Gabriel seorang diri.

"Muu...dia selalu saja seperti itu" Ngambek Gabriel yang diperlakukan Acuh oleh Naruto, setelah itu Gabriel melangkah pergi menuju Rumah yang ia sewa bersama Naruto selama dikota ini.

Naruto yang sudah berjalan agak lama akhirnya sampai ditempat tujuannya yaitu sebuah bangunan yang menyerupai apartement yang bukan lain adalah markas Libra, Sesampainya digedung itu Naruto terus melangkah memasukinya serta menaiki beberapa tangga untuk sampai dilantai teratas, Naruto yang sudah sampai didepan sebuah pintu kayu kemudian dengan pelan membukanya yang membuatnya ditatap oleh seluruh penghuni ruangan tersebut.

Krieet!

"Naruto"

Suara pintu yang terbuka serta panggilan Ragna yang berada diruangan itu sudah sejak pagi tadi.

"Yo Naruto...Jadi apakah kau memang benar akan kembali hari ini?" Tanya Klaus sambil memainkan sebuah video game catur di komputernya.

"Hn, aku kesini hanya untuk berpamitan" Jawab Naruto datar sambil memandang Klaus yang sepertinya sedang asik memainkan gamenya.

Sedangkan Klaus hanya sedikit melirik kearah Naruto kemudian kembali menatap layar komputernya, "Oh begitukah, Jika kau ingin diantar, Gillberto bisa mengantarmu" Ucap Klaus dengan tersenyum.

"Terimakasih atas bantuanya" Balas Naruto pelan, kemudian beralih menatap Ragna, "Jadi apakah kau akan disini untuk beberapa saat Ragna?" Tanya Naruto kepada Ragna yang sedang bermain kartu bersama Zapp dimeja ruang tengah.

Ragna yang merasa dipanggilpun menoleh kearah Naruto, "Benar Naruto, mungkin aku akan sedikit berlibur juga disini" Jawab Ragna sambil menyengir.

Naruto hanya mengangguk sebagai respon untuk Ragna barusan, setelah itu ia kembali memandang Klaus yang masih asik bermain Catur dikomputernya itu.

"Leo sedang berada dimana? Klaus-san" Tanya Naruto karena tidak melihat batang hidungnya sedari tadi dan juga dia punya sedikit urusan dengannya.

Klaus memandang Naruto sebentar kemudian segera mem-pause gamenya setelah itu memandang keluar jendela lebih tepatnya memandang sebuah Rumah sakit yang berada tidak jauh dari bangunan markas Organisasi Libra itu, "Dia berada ditempat pemakaman dibelakang rumah sakit itu" Jawab Klaus pelan sambil memandang beberapa bangunan kota yang masih belum direnovasi karena rusak saat terjadinya penyerangan vampir beberapa hari yang lalu.

Naruto hanya diam namun juga ikut memandang bangunan rumah sakit yang Klaus beri tahu tadi, setelah itu Naruto membalikan badanya dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar, "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku berharap semoga kita dapat berjumpa lagi" Ucap Naruto yang berada diambang pintu.

"Kuharap begitu Naruto, kau adalah pahlawan kami" Balas Klaus agak nyaring sedangkan yang lain hanya tersenyum.

Naruto hanya diam bahkan tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun untuk membalas perkataan Klaus tadi, Naruto hanya melambaikan tangannya sebelum melangkah pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

 **-At pemakaman-**

Dipemakaman yang dimaksud Klaus tadi terdapat seorang pria yang menggunakan jas serta sedang memegang se-bucket bunga mawar putih sedang berdiri disebuah batu nisan yang masih terlihat baru karena belum ada ditumbuhi lumut maupun rerumputan.

Pemuda tersebut hanya diam sambil memandang makam yang berada dihadapanya itu, namun jika diteliti maka kita dapat melihat sebuah aliran sungai kecil yang dengan perlahan turun dari matanya melewati pipi mulusnya dan akhirnya jatuh membasahi batu nisan tersebut.

Tes!

Tes!

*hiks*

*hiks*

Pemuda itu hanya menangis dalam diam didepan nisan tersebut, namun acara menangisnya terhenti saat merasakan sebuah tangan yang memegang bahunya lembut dan dengan perlahan pemuda itu menoleh dan terlihat seorang pemuda yang seumuran denganya sedang tersenyum tipis sambil tetap memegang bahunya.

"N-naruto" Ucap pemuda tersebut agak terbata karena baru selesai menangis.

Pemuda yang ternyata bernama Naruto itu hanya tersenyum tipis sambil tetap memegang bahu pemuda tersebut, "Dia akan bersedih jika melihatmu seperti ini, jadi bersikaplah seperti Leo yang aku kenal" Ucap Naruto pelan yang membuatnya ditatap kaget oleh Leo.

Leo hanya terdiam dan menundukan kepalanya saat mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan dan kembali Naruto rasakan bahwa bahu Leo bergetar yang menandakan bahwa dia sedang menangis kembali.

"Hei...Ak-!"

"Kau benar Naruto! Aku harus tetap tersenyum demi White-chan disana"

Perkataan Naruto terputus saat dengan tiba tiba Leo langsung mengangkat kepalanya menatap Naruto dan mengatakan kalimat yang membuat Naruto tersenyum kearahnya.

"Nah itu baru Leo yang aku kenal" Balas Naruto sambil berbalik arah ingin pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut, "Oh ya, aku kesini hanya ingin pamit saja, jadi kapan kapan bermainlah ketempatku lagi ya" Ucap Naruto sambil melangkah menjauh.

"H-hei tunggu Naruto!" teriak Leo memanggil Naruto yang tiba tiba main pergi saja dan berhasi membuat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, "Jadi kau ingin pergi secepat ini?" Tanya Leo yang berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto.

"iya, aku mempunyai banyak urusan dijepang" Jawab Naruto pelan sambil tetap memandang kedepan, "jadi mungkin aku terkesan terburu buru meninggalkan Kota ini" Tambah Naruto yang mulai melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

Leo hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan, namun beberapa saat kemudian Ia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya kearah Naruto, "Baiklah kalau begitu, titipka salamku untuk Gabriel ya" ucap Leo agak nyaring karena jaraknya dan Naruto sudah agak jauh dan hanya dibalas lambain tangan Naruto yang diartikan oleh Leo sebagai jawaban 'baiklah' dari Naruto.

 **-Station-**

"Sampai jumpa!" Teriak Leo kepada Naruto dan Gabriel yang sedang berada didalam kereta.

"Tentu,semoga kita bertemu kembali" Balas Gabriel melalui jendela sedangkan Naruto hanya memandang dalam diam.

"Haaah...mereka semua adalah orang orang yang baik ya Naruto-kun" Ucap Gabriel yang mendudukan dirinya disebelah Naruto.

Naruto hanya mengangguk sebagai pertanda bahwa yang dikatakan oleh Gabriel barusan itu benar kenyataanya, Setelah itu mereka tenggelam dalam kesunyian sampai suara Naruto memecah keheningan tersebut.

"jadi aku akan menjadi guru dikuoh ya?" Tanya Naruto kepada Gabriel yang diberi anggukan oleh yang ditanya.

"Benar Naruto-kun, kau akan jadi guru sedangkan aku akan menjadi salah satu siswi disana" Jawab Gabriel sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana bisa seperti itu? Umur kita sama bukan?" Tanya Naruto yang sedikit kaget saat ia akan menjadi Guru disana nanti.

Gabriel yang mendengar protes Naruto barusan hanya tersenyum jail karena jarang jarang Naruto bertingkah seperti ini, karena biasanya Naruto hanya menunjukan wajah temboknya yang menyaingi tembok pembatas antara manusia dan titan dari anime tetangga itu.

"Mungkin karena Naruto-kun sudah terlihat tua karena jarang tersenyum kali" Jawab Gabriel sambil cekikikan saat melihat ekspresi kesal Naruto.

Naruto yang sadar bahwa ia sedang dikerjai oleh Gabrielpun akhirnya kembali memasang wajah temboknya dan menatap keluar jendela.

"Baiklah" Ucap Naruto datar.

Gabriel yang mendengar nada datar barusanpun kemudian memeluk lengan kanan Naruto, "Ngambek nih yee" Ejek Gabriel sambil memeluk lengan Naruto.

"Urusai" Balas Naruto datar namun tidak berusaha untuk melepaskan pelukan Gabriel.

"Hihihi" Suara tawa Gabriel yang ditahan saat melihat Naruto yang sedang kesal menurutnya,dan perjalanan mereka pun dihiasi oleh canda tawa Gabriel dan dengusan Naruto karena digoda berkali kali oleh Gabriel.

 **-At kuoh-**

Setelah hampir seharian mereka melakukan perjalanan akhirnya Naruto dan Gabriel sampai dijepang dan sekarang ini berada dikota kuoh,lebih tepatnya berada disebuah cafe yang terletak dikota kuoh.

"Jadi dikota inilah yang akan kita tempati Naruto-kun" Jelas Gabriel yang berada dihadapan Naruto.

"hn, jadi kita akan mencari penginapan dikota ini sehabis ini" Balas Naruto yang kemudian mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah menuju kasir untuk membayar tagihan untuk pesanan mereka tadi.

"Tunggu Naruto-kun, kita tidak usah mencari penginapan lagi karena itu sudah dipersiapkan oleh pihak Gremory" Perkataan Gabriel membuat Naruto berhenti dari acara berdirinya dan menoleh kearah Gabriel.

"Gremory? Keluarga Iblis?" Tanya Naruto yang masih mengingat ingat Kalau ia pernah mendengar Klan Gremory.

"Benar Naruto-kun dan kita sehabis ini harus mendatangi salah satu keluarga Gremory dikuoh, yaitu yang bernama Rias gremory, untuk mendapatkan ijin memasuki wilayah ini dan tempat tinggal" Jelas Gabriel.

Naruto sedikit menyipitkan mata saat mendengar kalimat meminta ijin untuk memasuki wilayah ini namun hal itu ia biarkan dan setelah mendengar penjelasan Gabriel, Naruto hanya mengangguk kemudian pergi melangkah menuju kasir untuk membayar, Setelah membayar Naruto segera pergi untuk mencari Kuoh academy yang diikuti oleh Gabriel.

Setelah hampir dua jam berkeliling kuoh serta beberapa kali bertanya akhirnya Naruto sampai didepan sebuah bangunan yang dibagian halamnya terdapat tiang yang ada papan bertuliskan Kuoh academy.

"Jadi Iblis itu tinggal disekolah?" Tanya Naruto kepada Gabriel yang berada disebelahnya, "dan juga bukankah ini tempat yang dulu dijadikan pertemuan antar fraksi" Sambung Naruto dalam hati.

"Menurut informasi yang ku dengar seperti itu Naruto-kun" jawab Gabriel.

"Kalau begitu ayo" Ucap Naruto pelan yang kemudian melangkah memasuki bangunan sekolah tersebut dan tak lupa Gabriel yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

 **-At klub penelitian ilmu gaib-**

Sedangkan diruang klub penelitian ilmu gaib sedang ramai karena kedatangan salah satu keluarga bangsawan phenex yang berkunjung ke klub Rias untuk membicarakan acara pertunangan mereka akan dimajukan hari H nya, namun sayangnya pertunangan ini hanya disetujui oleh sibangsawan phenex saja sedangkan Rias dengan tegas menolak Acara pertunangan ini karena menurutnya bahwa cinta itu tidak bisa dipaksakan.

"Aku menolaknya Grayfia-nee!" Tolak Rias dengan tegas, sedangkan sang phenex yang mendengar penolakan Rias ini hanya bisa menyeringai.

"Maafkan saya Rias-sama, namun ini adalah keputusan para petinggi klan Gremory dan klan phenex" balas Grayfia sambil menunduk hormat.

"Kau dengar itu Rias! Bahwa pernikahan kita tidak akan bisa dibatalkan lagi, jadi bersiaplah untuk merasakan kenikmatan dimalam pertama kita nanti" Ucap Bangsawan phenex itu sambil melangkah mendekati Rias dan setelah berada didekatnya ia pun duduk disebelah Rias dan mengelus elus paha Rias.

Rias yang diperlakukan seperti itupun geram dan dengan kasar Rias menepis tangan Iblis tersebut dan berniat menyumpahinya,namun tidak jadi saat mendengar suara mekanik dari arah belakangnya.

 **Bost!**

 **Bost!**

 **Bost!**

"Jangan kau sentuh Boucho dengan tangan kotormu itu brengsek!" Ucap salah satu pawn Rias yang bernama Issei itu sambil menggandakan Kekuatanya.

Iblis bangsawan yang dikatai brengsek oleh Issei hanya tersenyum mengejek kearah Issei kemudian menoleh kearah Rias yang berada disebelahnya.

"Jadi itu pawn milikmu ya Rias?, dia terlihat sangat menyedihkan" Ejek Iblis bangsawan itu sambil sedikit tertawa.

Rias yang kesabarannya sudah berada dipuncaknyapun kemudian berdiri dari duduknya dan menunjuk Iblis bangsawan tersebut dengan jari telunjuknya tepat diwajahnya, "Kau! Jangan seenaknya merendahkan para budaku ya Raiser!" Bentak Rias yang sedang emosi bahkan auranya sudah tersebar keseluruh ruangan.

Raiser nama bangsawan tersebut hanya tersenyum saat diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Rias, dan dengan perlahan dia memegang tangan Rias yang menunjuk dirinya kemudian menyingkirkannya, setelah itu bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju depan Issei.

"Aku tidak meremehkan atau mengejek budakmu itu Rias namun itu semua adalah kenyataan, jadi bagaimana jika kita membuktikanya hm?" Ucap Raiser yang diakhir kalimatnya dia memandang Issei remeh.

"Brengsek! Matilah!" Issei yang diremehkan serta dihina oleh Raiser pun akhirnya kehilangan kesabarannya dan langsung melesat menuju Raiser untuk memberi pelajaran kepada Iblis tersebut.

"Hm...lemah" Ucap Raiser pelan saat melihat Issei yang melesat kearahnya dengan sarung tangan mekanik berlapis aura merah itu, dan saat pukulan penuh amarah milik Issei itu akan mengenai Wajah Raiser, dengan cepat Raiser melompat kearah samping sehingga pukulan Issei akan mengenai pintu ruangan klub yang sedang dibuka oleh seseorang.

Wussh!

Ckelk!

"Awas!"

"!"

Tap!

Semua orang berada diruang itu hanya mampu terkaget saat melihat pukulan Issei yang diyakini oleh mereka dapat membuat manusia langsung mati jika terkena pukulan tersebut dapat ditahan dengan mudah bahkan hanya dengan satu tangan oleh sosok pemuda bersurai kuning yang baru saja membuka pintu klub dan sudah disuguhi oleh sebuah pukulan ber-aura naga yang mengarah kepadanya.

"N-naruto-kun kau tidak kenapa apa?" Tanya sosok wanita yang berada dibelakang pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap datar kepada semua orang yang berada diruang klub tersebut kemudian sedikit melirik kearah belakangnya, "Aku tidak apa" Ucap Naruto pelan setelah itu kembali memandang kedepan.

"Jadi kau pemegang _Bosted gear_ ya?" Ucap Naruto pelan kepada Issei yang masih menatap Naruto kaget karena pukulanya barusan dapat ditahan dengan mudah.

Rias yang terlebih dahulu keluar dari lamunannya segera menunjuk kearah Naruto, "Kau kan yang pada saat itu melawan pasukan golongan mou lama kan? Kalau tidak salah kau bernama Uzumaki Naruto?" Tanya Rias sambil menunjuk Naruto yang menatapnya setelah mendengar pertanyaannya barusan.

"Syukurlah jika kau sudah tau, aku akan menunggu masalah kalian selesai dan setelah itu baru aku akan menjelaskan kedatangan kami" Jelas Naruto kemudian melepaskan tangan Issei yang ia genggam tadi saat menahan pukulan milik Issei setelah itu melangkah menuju jendela yang berada dipojok ruangan yang diikuti oleh Gabriel.

"Jangan hiraukan kami, selesaikanlah urusan kalian" Ucap Naruto datar kemudian memandang keluar jendela.

"B-baiklah" Balas Rias sedikit gugup saat merasakan aura suci yang sangat besar dari pedang yang berada dipunggung Naruto saat Naruto lewat dihadapanya barusan.

Raiser yang sudah keluar dari acara lamunannya dan juga merasakan aura suci dari Naruto dan Gabriel yang berada disebelah Naruto tadi hanya terdiam sesaat kemudian menyeringai saat melihat kecantikan Gabriel.

"Ah~mungkin aku akan menikahi dua gadis jika begini Rias, aku melihat kecantiakan milikmu dan milik gadis yang berada disana itu sudah membuat gairah ini berada dipuncaknya dan tidak sabar ingin melihat ekspresi kalian yang mendesah dimalam pertama kita nanti" Ucap Raiser sambil menatap Rias dan Gabriel bergantian.

Gabriel hanya menatap Raiser datar berbeda dengan Rias yang mendengar perkataan Raiser barusanpun semakin geram, rasanya ia ingin meledakan iblis burung dihadapanya ini, "Aku menolaknya Raiser, apakah kau tuli!" Bentak Rias.

"Hahaha jangan membuat lelucon Rias! Bahkan jika tuhan bodoh itupun tak akan bisa menggagalkan pertunangan ini" Ucap Raiser sambil tersenyum sinis kearah Rias.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya melirik Raiser saat mendengar perkataan yang menghina tuhan tadi.

"Meskipun begitu aku tidak sudi menikah dengan pria brengsek sepertimu!" Balas Rias sengit.

"Apakah kau tidak mendengarnya tadi Rias? Bahwa Tuhan Bod-!"

Perkataan Raiser tidak berlanjut saat dirinya merasakan sebuah pedang dengan aura suci yang gila sedang menempel dilehernya dan dapat memutuskan lehernya jika dirinya bergerak sedikit saja, dan saat Raiser melihat siapa pemilik pedang tersebut membuatnya sedikit kaget karena melihat Naruto yang berada dihadapanya dengan pedang Excalibur yang siap memenggal kepala Iblis tersebut.

"Kau menghina ayah sekali lagi maka bersiaplah menemui Hades" Ucap Naruto datar sambil menatap Raiser dingin.

Sekali lagi penghuni klub tersebut kaget saat melihat kecepatan milik Naruto serta aura suci milik pedang tersebut,bahkan Rias sempat mundur beberapa langkah saat merasakan aura suci dari pedang Naruto itu.

"K-kau!" Gagap Raiser yang semakin jadi saat merasakan pedang Naruto semakin menempel ke lehernya bahkan sampai membuat sebagian kecil kulit lehernya melepuh karena terkena aura suci dari pedang Naruto.

"Baiklah! Jika begini maka aku akan memakai rencana cadangan yang telah dipikirkan oleh masing masing petinggi klan jika para mempelai saling menolak acara pernikahan ini, yaitu dengan mengadakan Rating game antara budak Raiser dan budak milik Rias" Ucap Grayfia yang melihat bahwa suasana diruangan itu semakin panas, "dan juga bisakah anda melepaskan Raiser-sama? Naruto-san?" Pinta Grayfia sambil menatap datar Naruto.

Naruto yang ditatap datar oleh Grayfia hanya membalas menatapnya kembali dengan tatapan yang sama namun terkesan dingin, "baiklah namun aku hanya memperingatkan kepadanya dan kepada kalian semua untuk tidak menghina ayah karena dialah yang menciptakan kalian semua" Balas Naruto pelan kemudian menarik kembali pedangnya dan melangkah menuju Gabriel yang setia menonton sedari tadi.

"Baiklah Grayfia-nee aku menyutujui untuk mengadakan Rating game" Ucap Rias sambil memandang Grayfia.

Raiser yang mendengar bahwa Rias memilih untuk mengadakan Rating game pun tertawa kembali, sepertinya ia sudah melupakan kejadian barusan yang mungkin saja jika Grayfia tidak mencegah maka ia sudh mati muda.

"Kau ingin melawan para budaku? Jangan mengkhayal Rias! Budaku sudah satu set full sedangkan budakmu? Bahkan kau mempunyai pawn yang lemah seperti dia" ejek Raiser sambil menunjuk Issei yang masih terdiam.

"Kita lihat saja Raiser! Bahkan kau tadi sudah hampir mati ditangan Naruto-san jika saja tidak dicegah oleh Grayfia-nee" Balas ejek Rias yang membuat Raiser mendecih karena benar kenyataanya.

"Cih! Kita lihat saja nanti Rias!" Ucap Raiser kemudian membuat lingkaran Sihir khas phenex yang diikuti seluruh budaknya kemudian menghilang meninggalkan Grayfia seorang.

Grayfia yang merasa urusanya sudah selesaipun pamit kepada Rias untuk kembali ke underworld, "Baiklah jika begitu aku akan kembali ke underworld dulu Rias-sama" Pamit Grayfia yang kemudian mengaktifkan lingkaran sihirnya.

Rias hanya mengangguk sebagai respon untuk Grayfia dan setelah itu ia menoleh kearah Naruto dan Gabriel yang berada dipojok ruangan.

"Jadi yang dikatakan Onii-sama itu benar ya" Batin Rias saat memandang Naruto, "jadi Naruto-san datang kesini untuk mendapat informasi tentang kota ini serta tempat tinggal ya" Tanya Rias sambil tetap memandang Naruto.

"Yah begitulah" Jawab Naruto pelan.

Rias yang mengingat sesuatupun kemudian tersenyum kearah Naruto, "Dan juga katanya Azazel-sensei, Naruto-san kemari juga akan menjadi Sensei untuk melatih kami dan juga berhubung kami akan segera menghadapi rating game" Ucap Rias sambil tersenyum.

Sedangkan Naruto kaget saat mendengar bahwa ia akan melatih keluarga gremory, berarti ia salah mengartiakan kalimat guru saat dikereta saat itu.

"dasar malaikat jatuh itu..." Ucap Naruto pelan dengan perempatan yang tercetak jelas dipelipisnya, Sedangkan Gabriel hanya tersenyum kikuk saat ditatap kesal oleh Naruto.

"Gomenasai Naruto-kun" Ucap Gabriel pelan.

 **¤FBC¤**

Yo!akhirnya update juga :D , bagaimana? Jelek? Gomen kalau begitu, jika silahkan tanya ya :D

Character:

Naruto: Anime Naruto

Ragna: anime blazblue

Rachel: anime blazblue

Gillberto: Anime kekkai sensen

Leonardo watch: anime kekkai sensen

Klaus: Anime kekkai sensen

Zapp renfro: anime kekkai sensen

Doghummer: anime kekkai sensen

Gabriel: anime dxd

Gilgamesh: anime fate

Rias: anime dxd

Grayfia: anime dxd

Raiser: anime dxd

Dan mungkin akan bertambah character dari anime lain seiring jalanya waktu :D dan sekian.

 **.Uchida out.**

 **End'ost: Nagareboshi (Shootingstar)**

 **.Thanks for read fic Uchida.**

 _ **.KÖKAI Belong's Uchida tokugawa.**_

 _ **.keep calm and read fic Uchida tokugawa.**_

 **-SAYONARA-**


	7. Chapter 7

Yo uchida akan up fic ini lagi ^^ , Gomen kalau agak lama up, karena Uchida banyak urusan diduta dan juga agak jarang ngetik, namun yg terpentung Happy read minna san ^^.

 **Op ost: 'Hello world' (Chikken of bump)**

 **¤Uchida tokugawa¤**

 **.Naruto belongs Masashi kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Present-**

 **.Kòkai.**

Setelah kejadian kemarin malam, keesokan harinya Naruto sudah mulai mengajar dikuoh academy, sedangkan Gabriel menjadi murid disalah satu kelas yang akan Naruto ajar nanti, dan sekarang Naruto sedang berjalan dikoridor sekolah bersama seorang pria botak yang juga berjalan disampingnya.

"Jadi aku akan mengajar dikelas yang mana Tatsumi-san" Tanya Naruto sambil menoleh kearah Pria botak yang bernama Tatsumi itu, sedangkan yang merasa di beri pertanyaan oleh Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti Naruto-san, dan juga sekarang kita sudah sampai" Balas Tatsumi dan berhenti didepan sebuah kelas yang bertuliskan 3C dibagian atas kelas tersebut,sedangkan Naruto hanya diam dan memandang kelas tersebut datar.

Sreek!

Suara pintu geser yang dibuka oleh Tatsumi dan kemudian memasuki kelas tersebut yg seketika membuat kelas hening seketika dan semua pandangan murid kelas tertuju kearah Tatsumi dan Naruto.

"Ohayou Minna-san, Aku disini mau memperkenalkan guru dan wali kelas kalian yang baru dan akan membimbing kalian semua' Ucap Tatsumi sambil tersenyum kearah seluruh murid kelas tersebut, kemudian setelah itu memandang Naruto memberi isyarat untuk memperkenalkan diri, Naruto yang mengerti maksud Tatsumi kemudian melangkah kedepan.

"Perkenalkan namaku Naruto uzumaki, mulai sekarang aku adalah guru bahasa inggris untuk kalian dan juga sebagai wali kelas, Yoroshiku" Ucap Naruto sambil sedikit menunduk diakhir kalimatnya.

"Nah kalau begitu silahkan mengajar dihari pertamamu Naruto-san" Ucap Tatsumi sambil tersenyum kemudian melangkah keluar kelas meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri dikelas itu.

Naruto yang ditinggal oleh Tatsumi kemudian terdiam beberapa saat, setelah memandang murid dikelas itu dan kembali terdiam saat melihat murid wanita bersurai merah dan dark blue yang duduk dibagian belakang dan sedang tersenyum menggoda kearahnya (ralat hanya wanita bersurai dark blue yang tersenyum menggoda kearahnya).

"Anoo Sensei" Ucap wanita bersurai hitam sebahu dan menggunakan kacamata yang sepertinya ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepada Naruto.

"Hm?" Respon Naruto singkat sambil memandang wanita tersebut.

"Apakah benar bahwa Sensei ini adalah malaikat yang akan melatih kelompok Rias? Dan juga perkenalkan aku adalah Sona sitri dan juga kelas ini semua muridnya adalah iblis" tanya wanita yang bernama Sona sitri itu sambil memeperkenalkan bahwa semua penghuni kelas tersebut adalah iblis semua.

Naruto terdiam sebentar saat mendengar perkataan Sona barusan, namun beberapa detik kemudian mengagguk, "Aku sudah mengetahui dari aura kalian semua, dan aku memang malaikat, dan untuk latihan kelompok gremory mungkin akan aku pikirkan" Balas Naruto datar, sedangkan Rias yang mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan hanya menatap sebal kearah Naruto.

"Baiklah Sensei, mari kita lanjutkan pelajaranya" Ucap Sona yang merasa bahwa tidak ada lagi topik pembicaraan akankah lebih baik kalau kembali ke pelajaraan semula.

"Baikl-"

Sreekk!

Perkataan Naruto terhenti saat tiba tiba pintu yang berada disampingnya itu terbuka dan menampakan wanita bersurai pirang yang mengenakan seragam siswi kuoh dan sedang mebatapnya.

"Gabriel?" Ucap Naruto pelan, sedangkan Wanita yang bernama Gabriel itu hanya tersenyum manis kearah Naruto.

"Aku disuruh masuk kekelas ini oleh kepala sekolah Naruto-kun" Ucap Gabriel ceria sedangkan Naruto hanya menghela nafas pelan yang kemudian menyuruh Gabriel masuk dan mencari tempat duduk.

Sore harinya setelah pulang sekolah Naruto juga Gabriel sedang berada diruang penelitian ilmu gaib atas undangan Rias untuk berkumpul disitu.

"Aku mengumpulkan kalian disini karena akan memberitahukan bahwa kita akan berangkat ke underworld malam ini untuk berlatih menghadapi rating game dan juga untuk urusan absensi aku sudah meminta tolong kepada sona untuk mengrusnya" Ucap Rias yang memberitahukan bahwa mereka akan mulai berlatih untuk menghadapi rating game tidak lama lagi, Sedangkan Naruto dan Gabriel hanya diam mendengar perkataan Rias tadi.

-Skip time-

Naruto yang sudah beberapa hari di underworld dan sekarang sedang berustirahat sehabis melatih Issei sedangkan Gabriel melatih Rias dan yang lainya.

"Rating game tinggal sehari lagi hn?" Tanya Naruto kepada Issei yang duduk bersandar disebuah pohon yang berada disebelahnya.

"Benar sensei dan juga aku yakin bahwa aku bisa mentelamatkan Boucho dari lamaran bodoh ini" jawab Issei sambil menunduk, sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Issei barusan hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Dulu aku pernah mendengar dari ayah, bahwa kekuatan terbesar akan muncul saat tekad untuk melindungi seorang yang kita sayangi/cintai itu ada, jadi aku yakin kau bisa menyelamatkan Bouchoumu itu, bukankah kau menyayanginya?" Ucap Naruto pelan.

"Benar sensei, aku akan menyelamatkan Bouchou bahkan jika mempertaruhkan nyawa" Balas Issei dengan semangat sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum.

"Nah ayo kita lanjutkan latihanya Issei" Ucap Naruto yang bangkit dari duduknya dan diikuti oleh Issei.

"Tentu Sensei" balas Issei semangat.

Kemudian Naruto dan Issei kembali berlatih untuk memperkuat Issei dirating game nanti.(Latihanya sama seperti dicanon, dan melatih penggunaan belance breaker selama 5 menit)

-Uknown place-

"Jadi ini yang disebut Underworld itu ya" Ucap sesosok pria bersurai kuning yang menggunakan armor kuning dan dipunggungnya terdapat sebuah pedang, sedang menatap luasnya daratan yang ia sebut underworld, "baiklah, mari mulai melanjutkan perjalanan untuk mencari pemegang Bosted gear dan membunuh Uzumaki Naruto hmmmm" Sambung sosok tersebut dan mulai melangkah pergi.

-Back to Naruto-

Keesokan harinya, Rating game antara Rias dan Raiserpun dimulai, sedangkan Naruto dan Gabriel hanya menonton dari atas bangku penonton serta sedikit tersenyum saat melihat kemajuan tim Rias yang berhasil mengalahkan budak Raiser satu persatu dan sekarang yang tersisa adalah Rias dan Issei yang berhadapan dengan Raiser.

"Tidak kusangka bahwa akan seperti ini Rias sayang" Ucap Raiser arogan sambil terbang dengan kedua sayap apinya dihadapan Rias, "Namun tetap saja semua ini akan berakhir dengan kemenanganku" Tambahnya dengan seringai.

"Cih jangan berharap brengsek! Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menikahi Boucho dan juga aku tidak akan mengecewakan Sensei" Ucap Issei semangat sambil mengacungkan Bosted gearnya kearah Raiser.

"Issei..." bisik Rias pelan saat melihat pionya yang mati matian membelanya ini.

Raiser yang mendengar itu hanya menyeringai, kemudian dengan sayap apinya yang semakin berkobar besar ia melesat kearah Issei disertai beberapa bola api yang tercipta disampingnya dilesatkan kearah Issei.

"Jika begitu mari kita buktikan sialan" Ucap Raiser remeh.

Sedangkan Issei yang melihat serangan Raiser yang semakin mendekat kemudian menoleh kearah Bouchonya dan tersenyum kecil, "Boucho cepatlah pergi dari sini, biar aku saja yang akan menghadapinya" Ucap Issei mantap.

"T-tapi... Ah baiklah, tapi berjanjilah agar tetap hidup" Ucap Rias yang dibalas oleh cengiran Issei yang lebar, setelah itu Issei kembali memandang Raiser yang semakin mendekat kearahnya.

 **Bost!**

 **Bost!**

 **Bost!**

"Matilah!"

Wussh~

Blaaar!

Suara saat tinjuan Issei yang bertemu dengan serangan api Raiser yang menyebabkan ledakan lumayan besar didalam kekkai buatan Grayfia selaku wasit dirating game tersebut.

Tap!

"Hmm~Kau lumayan juga ternyata namun sayang semua itu tidak berpengaruh kepadaku" Ucap Raiser yang mulai bangkit dan luka lukanya dengan perlahan mulai beregenerasi seperti sediakala.

Issei yang melihat itu hanya mendecih dan kemudian mulai bangkit setelah itu mengerahkan Bosted gearnya kearah Raiser.

 **Bost! Bost!**

 **Bost! Bost!**

 **Bost! Bost!**

 **Bost! Bost!**

 **Bost! Bost!**

"Kau kira aku akaan menyerah dengan begitu mudahnya saat mendengar perkataanmu barusan hah!? Aku tidak akan menyerah semudah itu karena senseiku pernah berkata bahwa tidak ada yang mustahil selama kau mau berusaha!" Teriak Issei dan menembakan sebuah laser plasma dengan kecepatan tinggi kearah Raiser.

Raiser yang melihat serangan Issei mengarah kearahnya langsung membuat sihir pertahanan.

"Lumayan"

Krak!

Pyar!

Blaar!

Raiser tidak menyangka bahwa serangan Issei kali ini sangat kuat dan berhasil membuat sihir perlindungannya hancur serta membuat dirinya terpental jauh sampai menabrak kekkai pembatas sampai hancur.

"Ada yang tidak beres" Ucap Naruto pelan saat melihat Kekkai yang hancur saat ditabrak oleh tubuh Raiser yang terpental keras, dan juga Naruto tahu bahwa serangan Issei tidak akan sampai membuat kekkai tersebut hancur.

Sedangkan dari dalam asap yang masih mengepul tempat Raiser terlempar itu dengan perlahan mulai menampakan siulet sosok yang berjalan pelan menuju tengah arena,bahkan melewati Raiser yang memandangnya bingung.

Tap!

Tap!

"Yare yare jadi disini sekalinya kau"

Suara sosok yang berjalan pelan menuju tengah arena dan berhenti tepat saat berada dihadapan Issei yang juga memandangnya bingung, sedangkan Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan dari bangku penonton mulai merasakan hawa negative dari sosok yang tiba tiba muncul ditengah arena tersebut.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Issei kepada sosok didepannya itu yang malah tertawa kecil saat mendengar perkataanya barusan.

"Perkenalkan namaku Gilgamesh dan aku kesini karena ingin mengambil Bosted gear serta membunuh Uzumaki Naruto" Ucap sosok pemuda bersurai kuning dan memakai armor baja berwarna emas yang bernama Gilgamesh tersebut sambil menyeringai kearah Issei dan setelah itu menoleh kearah bangku penonton, lebih tepatnya menyeringai kearah Naruto yang memandangnya datar.

"Jangan mengabaikanku brengsek!" Teriak Raiser emosi saat acara rating gamenya diganggu oleh pemuda bernama Gilgamesh tersebut, kemudian Raiser melesat dengan tinjuan yang telah berlapis api kearah Gilgamesh yang hanya meliriknya.

Wussh!

Grep!

Blaar!

Jleebb!

"Oughh! A-apa!"

Sringgg!

Suara Raiser yang melesat kearah Gilgamesh yang kemudian menangkap pergelangan tangan Raiser setelah itu dibanting ketanah dengan kekuatan penuh dan dengan kecepatan diatas rata rata ia mengambil pedang berpendar merah biru yang berada dipunggungnya itu dan menusukanya tepat dijantung milik Raiser yang sedang terlentang dibawahnya sehabis ia banting tadi, dan dengan perlahan tubuh Raiser mulai hilang dari arena tersebut.

"Are...kupikir dia kuat" Ucap Gilgamesh pelan sambil memandang tubuh Raiser yang menghilang dari arena tersebut, setelah itu dangan seringai ia mengalihkan pandanganya kearah Issei yang juga memandangnya dengan sedikit gemetar.

"Nah sekarang waktu untuk pengambilan!" Teriak Gilgamesh sambil mengacungkan pedangnya tepat kearah Issei.

"Issei!" Panggil Rias yang berlari mendekat kearah Issei saat melihat Raiser dapat dikalahkan dengan mudah oleh sosok yang bernama Gilgamesh itu.

"Bouchou?" Respon Issei sambil menoleh.

"Issei kau tidak apa?" Tanya Rias saat sudah berada dihadapan Issei dan memandang pion manisnya itu dengan tatapan khawatir, sedangkan Issei yang merasa diperhatikan oleh Bouchounya itu kemudian hanya nyengir dan menggeleng.

"Aku baik baik saja Boucho" Balas Issei sambil nyengir.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan membantu-! Awas Issei!"

Wussh!

Trankk!

"Hmm reflek yang bagus"

Rias yang sedang mengatkan bahwa ia akan membantunya harus terputus dan menjadi jeritan waspada untuk Issei saat dengan tiba tiba Gilgamesh muncul disamping Issei dan Akan menebasnya dengan pedang berpendar merah biru itu,namun dengan hasil latihanya dengan Naruto, Issei berhasil menangkis tebasan tersebut bahkan mendorong Gilgamesh agar menjauh.

"Sial! entah mengapa aku merasa aneh dengan aura pedang tersebut" Ucap Issei pelan saat merasakan gesekan pedang milik Gilgamesh dengan Bosted gear miliknya beberapa saat tadi.

"Baiklah aku akan menyelesaikanya dengan cepat" Ucap Gilgamesh yang dengan perlahan armor yang menempel ditubuhnya mulai berpendar terang dan semakin lama semakin terang.

Sedangkan diluar Kekkai area pertarungan sedang terjadi keramaian karena kedatangan sosok misterius yang mengganggu acara rating game bahkan dengan mudahnya mengalahkan Raiser yang terkenal cukup kuat.

"Grayfia! Cepat hilangkan kekkai tersebut!" Perintah Sirzech kepada seorang wanita bersuari silver yang dipanggil Grayfia tadi tegas,mungkin karena keselamatan adik kesayangannya sedang dipertaruhkan kali ini.

"Entah mengapa aku Tidak bisa menghilangkan Kekkai ini Sirzech-sama, seperti Kekkai ini telah dilapisi oleh sesuatu juga yang menolak sihirku" Jelas Grayfia sambil menunduk hormat serta menjelaskan bahwa ia tidak bisa menghilangkan kekkai tersebut karena sihir sosok misterius tersebut dan membuat Amarah Sirzech mencapai puncak.

"Baiklah jika begitu" Desis Sirzech kemudian membuat power of destruction yang besar dan melesatkannya kearah kekkai yang membuat ledakan yang cukup besar.

Blaaar!

"apakah berhasil" ucap Sirzech pelan sambil melihat kekkai yang masih tertutupi oleh asap bekas ledakan, namun sayangnya saat asap tersebut menghilang, kekkai tersebut masih berdiri kokoh bahkan tidak retak sedikitpun dan itu membuat Sirchez mendecih kesal.

Sedangkan Gilgamesh yang merasakan ada ledakan diluar kekkaipun kemudian melirik kearah para penonton yang berada diluar arena.

"Kalian ini mengganggu ya, mungkin sedikit hukuman bisa membuat kalian diam" Ucap Gilgamesh dengan seringai diakhir kalimatnya.

"Jangan melukai yang lain brengsek! Lawanmu adalah aku!" Teriak Issei yang mempunyai firasat bahwa Musuh didepanya ini akan melakukan sesuatu dan memang benar, beberapa saat kemudian Cahaya yang dikeluarkan oleh armor Gilgamesh mulai meredup dan menjadi sebuah cahaya seukuran bola kasti yang sekarang berada digenggamannya.

"Time loop" Ucap Gilgamesh pelan sambil melemparkan cahaya yang seukuran bola kasti yang berada ditanganya keatas dan beberapa saat kemudian bola cahaya tersebut meledakan cahaya yang amat menyilaukan bahkan membuat Issei menyipitkan mata.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Issei saat cahaya yang menyilaukan tadi mulai meredup dan menampakan Gilgamesh yang menyeringai kearahnya.

"Beginikan lebih baik" Kekeh Gilgamesh sambil merentangkan tanganya, sedangkan Issei yang sudah dapat melihat kembali sehabis terkena cahaya menyilaukan tadi kemudian melihat sekeliling dan kembali terkaget saat melihat bahwa sepertinya waktu telah berhenti dibuktikan dari debu serta asap yang tidak bergerak sedikit pun bahkan para penonton yang berada dibangku penonto tidak ada yang bergerak sedikitpun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan brengsek!?" Teriak Issei marah saat melihat Bouchonya yang juga tidak berhenti sedikitpun.

Gilgamesh yang mendengar perkataan Issei barusan hanya terkekeh pelan dan kemudian melangkah maju perlahan mendekati Issei.

"Khe khe, aku hanya membereskan pengaggu yang berisik" Balas Gilgamesh pelan, "Namun, Aku melakukan itu juga agar dapat membereskanmu dengan mudah, jadi bertekuk lututlah" Sambung Gilgamesh yang kemudian dengan kecepatan tinggi melesat kearah Issei.

Trannk!

Trank!

Trank!

"ugh! Sial! Kekuatanya lebih besar dari Raiser" Desis Issei yang sedang menahan Serangan Gilgamesh dengan Bosted gearnya, kemudian Issei mengakat kakinya ingin menendang perut Gilgamesh namun dengan cekatan Gilgamesh melompat kebelakang guna menghindari serangan Issei barusan.

"Baiklah sekarang kesempatanku!"

 **Bost! Bost!**

 **Bost! Bost!**

 **Bost! Bost!**

 **"Dragon shoot!"**

Blaaar

Suara ledakan saat serangan mengenai Gilgamesh ketika ia berhasil menangkis dan mendorong tebasan dari pedang Gilgamesh yang kemudian membuat salah satu teknik bosted gear dan diarahkan ke Gilgamesh yang masih dalam keadaan terpental akibat dorongan Issei baruasan.

"Apakah berhasil?" Tanya Issei bertanya entah pada siapa saat melihat serangan dragon shootnya mengenai tubuh Gilgamesh dengan telak dan membuatnya menabrak dinding bangku penonton

"Itu tadi lumayan berbahaya, namun tetap saja kau harus bertekuk lutut dihadapanku" Ucap Gilgamesh yang masih tertutup oleh debu bekas ia menabrak dinding tadi dan dengan perlahan dibalik debu tersebut mulai mengeluarkan pendar cahaya berwarna biru merah yang semakin lama semakin terang dan dengan tiba tiba sebuah rantai keluar dari kepulan debu yang menutupi Gilgamesh dan melesat kearah Issei yang juga memasang posisi waspada saat melihat rantai berpendar hitam pekat itu mendekat kearahnya.

Zraat!

Zraat!

Trank!

Suara dentingan besi antara rantai milik Gilgamesh dan bosted gear milik Issei yang beradu ketika Issei menangkis rantai yang akan mengenainya, namun naas karena akhirnya Issei terkena salah satu rantai yang menembus bahunya dan kemudian beberapa rantai yang lain menembus kakinya.

"Ough!" Suara Issei yang memuntahkan darah ketika tubuhnya ditembus oleh beberapa Rantai ciptaan Gilgamesh, dan juga saat tubuhnya ditembus oleh rantai tersebut dapat Issei rasakan energi kegelapan yang sangat besar yang bahkan menekan kekuatan bosted gearnya dan membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak.

"Akhirnya kau jinak juga Sekuryutei" Ucap Gilgamesh yang mulai melangkah keluar dari kepulan asap yang masih menutupinya itu dengan perlahan dan sesaat kemudian terlihatlah Gilgamesh yang tubuhnya atau lebih tepatnya armornya yang mengeluarkan rantai hitam yang menusuk Issei tadi dan sekarang sedang menatap Issei dengan ekspresi wajah yang membuat Issei geram.

"Sial! Apa yang kau lakukan brengsek!" Teriak Issei saat melihat Gilgamesh yang melangkah mendekatinya dan mengayun ngayunkan pedangnya sambil tersenyum kearah Issei.

"Maa maa tenanglah Sekiryuteii, kau ini banyak bicara ya, aku hanya ingin mengambil sesuatu yang diperintahkan oleh ketua saja kok" Balas Gilgamesh yang masih tersenyum kearah Issei.

Tap!

"Nah bersiaplah" Bisik Gilgamesh yang sudah berada didepan Issei yang sedang memandangnya benci, dan dengan perlahan Gilgamesh mengangkat pedangnya tepat lurus menghadap kearah tubuh Issei dan kembali menyeringai, "Tenang saja ini tidak akan terlalu menyakitkan kok" Sambung Gilgamesh dan sedetik kemudian melesatkan pedangnya kearah Issei.

Zraat!

Blaar!

Wussh!

Bughh!

Blaar!

Issei yang memejamkan matanya karena berpikir bahwa ajalnya akan tiba sebentar lagi pun sedikit bingung karena tidak merasakan sakit apapun dan langsung membuka kedua matanya saat mendengar suara kekkai yang hancur dan suara tubuh yang terlempar, dan ketika Issei membuka kedua matanya yang ia lihat dihadapanya adalah seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang menatapnya datar.

"S-sensei"

"Kau tidak apa Issei?, maaf aku lama karena melepaskan teknik orang itu sedikit rumit" Tanya sosok yang menendang Gilgamesh beberapa saat yang lalu yang ternyata adalah Naruto.

Issei yang sudah keluar dari acara kagetnya kemudian ingin bangkit namun langsung memuntahkan darah kembali saat merasakan sakit yang luar biasa karena rantai yang menembus tubuhnya tadi masih mengekangnya, sedangkan Naruto yang melihat rantai yang menancap ditubuh Issei kemudian menatap datar Issei.

"Issei jangan bergerak" Perintah Naruto pelan yang kemudian mengangkat pedang Excaliburnya kearah Issei dan menebaskanya sekuat mungkin, sedangkan Issei yang melihat itu hanya memejamkan mata kembali.

Zraat!

Trank!

Suara saat benturan pedang Excalibur milik Naruto dan Suara rantai yang terputus karena dipotong oleh Naruto agar bisa menyelamatkan Issei, dan setelah itu Naruto menyuruh Issei agar menjauh dari tempat ini yang tidak lupa agar membawa Rias yang terdiam dibelakangnya karena masih terkena teknik Gilgamesh untuk menjauh dari tempat ini.

"Menjaulah dan bawalah Rias dari tempat ini Issei, biar aku yang menghadapinya" perintah Naruto yang diberi anggukan oleh Issei yang kemudian melangkah menjauh dengan menggendong Rias dipundaknya, bahkan Issei tidak memperdulikan luka menganga dibahu dan dibagian kakinya saat menggendong Rias menjauh.

Brugh!

Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah reruntuhan bangunan tempat Gilgamesh terlempar sehabis ia tendang tadi, saat mendengar suara puing puing bangunan yang bergerak bertanda bahwa seseorang dibawahnya sedang bangkit.

"Yare yare ternyata Yang menggangguku adalah Uzumaki Naruto ya, menurut ketuaku aku harus memusnahkanmu juga, jadi aku akan lebih dulu memusnahkan dirimu baru sehabis itu mengambil jiwa naga yang berada ditubuh Sekiryuteii itu" Ucap Gilgamesh yang sedangkan bangkit dari bawah reruntuhan bangunan dan kemudian tersenyum kearah Naruto yang hanya diam sambil memandangnya datar.

"Jangan bermimpi kau bisa mengalahkanku" Ucap Naruto pelan sambil memasang posisi waspada saat melihat Gilgamesh yang mulai melesat kearahnya.

"Kalau begitu mari kita buktikan Naruto!" Teriak Gilgamesh seperti maniak dan saat sudah berada dihadapan Naruto dengan kekuatan penuh Gilgamesh menebaskan pedangnya kearah Naruto namun dapat ditahan oleh Naruto menggunakan Pedang Excalibur milik Naruto.

Trankkk!

"Cih! Excalibur" Ucap Gilgamesh pelan saat melihat pedang yang digunakan Naruto untuk menahan seranganya barusan dan kemudian Gilgamesh melompat kebelakang untuk memikirkan serangan berikutnya untuk menyerang Naruto.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh" Desis Naruto saat melihat Gilgamesh melompat mundur dan dengan kecepatan penuh Naruto melesat kearah Gilgamesh yang melebarkan matanya karena tidak menyangka bahwa akan diserang saat dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"sial"

Zraat!

Crash!

Tap!

"apa?" ucap Naruto yang sedikit kaget dengan kekuatan Armor milik Gilgamesh yang mulai mengelupas saat terkena tebasannya barusan dan kemudian setelah mengelupas kembali seperti sedia kala tanpa goresan sama sekali.

"Hahaha! Kau pikir aku ini lemah hah? Kau salah Naruto! Armor ini dibuat dari Tubuh Wyrm Zodiark jadi percuma kau menyerangnya karena armor ini akan beregenerasi kembali seperti semula" Tawa Gilgamesh yang juga memberi penjelasan mengenai armornya diakhir kalimat.

"bagitukah? Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan ini?"

 **¤FBC¤**

 _Yo! Bagaimana Ficnya? Maaf kalau jelek dan lama update, karena Uchida banyak Urusan diduta._

 _HAPPY READ MINNA!_

Character:

Naruto: Anime Naruto

Ragna: anime blazblue

Rachel: anime blazblue

Gillberto: Anime kekkai sensen

Leonardo watch: anime kekkai sensen

Klaus: Anime kekkai sensen

Zapp renfro: anime kekkai sensen

Doghummer: anime kekkai sensen

Gabriel: anime dxd

Gilgamesh: anime fate

Rias: anime dxd

Grayfia: anime dxd

Raiser: anime dxd

Dan mungkin akan bertambah character dari anime lain seiring jalanya waktu :D dan sekian.

 **.Uchida out.**

 **End'ost: Nagareboshi (Shootingstar)**

 **.Thanks for read fic Uchida.**

 **.KÖKAI Belong's Uchida tokugawa.**

 **.keep calm and read fic Uchida tokugawa.**

 **-SAYONARA-**


	8. Chapter 8

Yo uchida akan up fic ini lagi ^^ , Gomen kalau agak lama up, karena Uchida banyak urusan diduta dan juga agak jarang ngetik, namun yg terpenting Happy read minna san ^^.

 **Op ost: 'Hello world' (Chikken of bump)**

 **¤Uchida tokugawa¤**

 _ **.Naruto belongs Masashi kishimoto.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Present-**

 **.** _Kokài_ **.**

"S-sensei"

"Kau tidak apa Issei?, maaf aku lama karena melepaskan teknik orang itu sedikit rumit" Tanya sosok yang menendang Gilgamesh beberapa saat yang lalu yang ternyata adalah Naruto.

Issei yang sudah keluar dari acara kagetnya kemudian ingin bangkit namun langsung memuntahkan darah kembali saat merasakan sakit yang luar biasa karena rantai yang menembus tubuhnya tadi masih mengekangnya, sedangkan Naruto yang melihat rantai yang menancap ditubuh Issei kemudian menatap datar Issei.

"Issei jangan bergerak" Perintah Naruto pelan yang kemudian mengangkat pedang Excaliburnya kearah Issei dan menebaskanya sekuat mungkin, sedangkan Issei yang melihat itu hanya memejamkan mata kembali.

Zraat!

Trank!

Suara saat benturan pedang Excalibur milik Naruto dan Suara rantai yang terputus karena dipotong oleh Naruto agar bisa menyelamatkan Issei, dan setelah itu Naruto menyuruh Issei agar menjauh dari tempat ini yang tidak lupa agar membawa Rias yang terdiam dibelakangnya karena masih terkena teknik Gilgamesh untuk menjauh dari tempat ini.

"Menjaulah dan bawalah Rias dari tempat ini Issei, biar aku yang menghadapinya" perintah Naruto yang diberi anggukan oleh Issei yang kemudian melangkah menjauh dengan menggendong Rias dipundaknya, bahkan Issei tidak memperdulikan luka menganga dibahu dan dibagian kakinya saat menggendong Rias menjauh.

Brugh!

Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah reruntuhan bangunan tempat Gilgamesh terlempar sehabis ia tendang tadi, saat mendengar suara puing puing bangunan yang bergerak bertanda bahwa seseorang dibawahnya sedang bangkit.

"Yare yare ternyata Yang menggangguku adalah Uzumaki Naruto ya, menurut ketuaku aku harus memusnahkanmu juga, jadi aku akan lebih dulu memusnahkan dirimu baru sehabis itu mengambil jiwa naga yang berada ditubuh Sekiryuteii itu" Ucap Gilgamesh yang sedangkan bangkit dari bawah reruntuhan bangunan dan kemudian tersenyum kearah Naruto yang hanya diam sambil memandangnya datar.

"Jangan bermimpi kau bisa mengalahkanku" Ucap Naruto pelan sambil memasang posisi waspada saat melihat Gilgamesh yang mulai melesat kearahnya.

"Kalau begitu mari kita buktikan Naruto!" Teriak Gilgamesh seperti maniak dan saat sudah berada dihadapan Naruto dengan kekuatan penuh Gilgamesh menebaskan pedangnya kearah Naruto namun dapat ditahan oleh Naruto menggunakan Pedang Excalibur milik Naruto.

Trankkk!

"Cih! Excalibur" Ucap Gilgamesh pelan saat melihat pedang yang digunakan Naruto untuk menahan seranganya barusan dan kemudian Gilgamesh melompat kebelakang untuk memikirkan serangan berikutnya untuk menyerang Naruto.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh" Desis Naruto saat melihat Gilgamesh melompat mundur dan dengan kecepatan penuh Naruto melesat kearah Gilgamesh yang melebarkan matanya karena tidak menyangka bahwa akan diserang saat dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"sial"

Zraat!

Crash!

Tap!

"apa?" ucap Naruto yang sedikit kaget dengan kekuatan Armor milik Gilgamesh yang mulai mengelupas saat terkena tebasannya barusan dan kemudian setelah mengelupas kembali seperti sedia kala tanpa goresan sama sekali.

"Hahaha! Kau pikir aku ini lemah hah? Kau salah Naruto! Armor ini dibuat dari Tubuh Wyrm Zodiark jadi percuma kau menyerangnya karena armor ini akan beregenerasi kembali seperti semula" Tawa Gilgamesh yang juga memberi penjelasan mengenai armornya diakhir kalimat.

"bagitukah? Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan ini?" ucap Naruto datar dan dengan perlahan aura suci milik Naruto mulai menguar dengan intensitas gila dan akhirnya membuat tanah yang dipijak Naruto mengalami sedikit keretakan, "Akan kuhancurkan sampai kau tidak bisa beregenerasi kembali" Sambung Naruto yang sekarang tubuhnya mulai bercahaya bahkan sayap malaikatnya mulai terlihat seperti cahaya.

"Ugh, Jangan berharap!" Teriak Gilgamesh yang menyipitkan matanya karena cahaya yang dikeluarkan Naruto membuatnya silau, sedangkan Naruto hanya diam tidak membalas perkataan Gilgamesh barusan ,namun Naruto kemudian mengambil posisi kuda kuda seperti ingin melesat dan benar saja, sepersekian detik kemudian Naruto tiba tiba saja sudah berada dihadapan Gilgamesh sambil mengarahkan pukulanya, yang dengan telak membuat Gilgamesh kembali meluncur kearah dinding bangunan dan menabraknya dengan keras.

Brakh!

Wusssh!

Sringg!

Trank!

Naruto yang sehabis memukul Gilgamesh dan melihatnya sedang meluncur kearah tembok bangunan, dengan segera kembali melesat kearah Gilgamesh dan kali ini tidak menggunakan tanganya melainkan mengarahkan Excaliburnya kearah Gilgamesh, sedangkan Gilgamesh yang baru kali ini merasakan sakitnya pukulan berbasis cahaya dan juga merasakan hantaman kedinding yang ia akui bahwa dinding itu keras harus segera waspada karena instingnya menjerit bahaya dari arah belakangnya dan benar saja ketika ia berbalik ia melihat Naruto yang bersiap menebaskan pedangnya dengan cara membelah tubuhnya vertikal dan karena Dirinya tidak mau mati konyol dengan kekuatan penuh Gilgamesh menarik pedangnya keatas menangkis tebasan Naruto, namun Gilgamesh harus kembali terbelalak kaget karena dirinya baru kali ini merasakan kekuatan tebasan pedang yang luar biasa seperti ini dan bahkan sempat membuatnya memuntahkan darah beberapa kali karena ia juga seorang manusia bukan iblis atau malaikat yang mempunyai energi kehidupan yang lebih kuat, dan akhirnya karena tidak mau ambil resiko ia akan terbelah akhirnya Gilgamesh melompat kesamping kemudian mendarat dengan mulus beberapa meter dari tempat Naruto.

"Ugh! Kuakui kau adalah lawan pertama yang membuatku kewalahan seperti ini" Ucap Gilgamesh yang sengaja menghentikan kalimatnya sedangkan Naruto hanya diam dan menatapnya datar sambil memasang posisi bertempur.

"Namun... Aku akan serius kali ini"

Dengan perlahan disekitar Gilgamesh mulai menguar sinar merah pekat yang mengitari tubuhnya dan semakin lama semakin pekat asap tersebut yang akhirnya menutupi seluruh tubuh Gilgamesh, sedangkan Naruto hanya diam dan menunggu apa yang akan terjadi seusai ini dan tidak lama kemudian dengan tiba tiba asap yang menyelubungi tubuh Gilgamesh barusan meledak yang membuat Naruto dengan segera membuat pertahanan namun terlambat yang akhirnya membuatnya terlempar dan menabrak dinding seperti yang dirasakan Gilgamesh beberapa saat yang lalu.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Naruto yang baru menabrak dinding kemudian bangkit dengan segera dan menatap sekelilingnya dengan waspada karena mendengar suara derap langkah yang mendekatinya , namun sebenarnya yang membuat Naruto waspada adalah karena ia merasakan sebuah energi asing yang terlampau kuat bahkan hampir menyamainya yang sekarang sedang mendekat kearahnya dan sekarang Naruto hanya bisa melihat sesosok seperti orang yang sedang berarmor sedang mendekat kearahnya dan juga belum terlalu jelas terlihat karena diarena tersebut masih banyak asap bekas pertarungan sebelumnya.

"Nah dengan begini bukankah baru namanya seimbang" Ucap sosok yang ternyata adalah Gilgamesh namun yang berbeda adalah sekarang Gilgamesh sedang berada didalam armor merah yang membungkus seluruh tubuhnya dan juga sebuah helm menyerupai naga yang membungkus kepalanya dengan kokoh (seperti teigu incursio, tapi bedanya ini berwarna merah pekat seluruhnya) dan dengan perlahan melangkah kearah Naruto yang menatapnya siaga.

"Jadi ini wujud aslimu" Ucap Naruto pelan namun Naruto sedikit mengenal aura yang dikeluarkan oleh Armor yang dikenakan Gilgamesh meskipun samar.

"Bukankah ini aura Trihexa?" Batin Naruto.

"Mari kita lanjutkan Naruto!" Teriak Gilgamesh kemudian membuat sebuah bola energi dikedua tangannya dan menembakanya kearah Naruto yang dengan sigap menghindari serangan Gilgamesh, sedangkan Gilgamesh yang menembaki Naruto hanya tertawa seperti orang gila dan terus menembaki Naruto tanpa jeda.

"Tidak akan ada usainya" Desis Naruto yang kemudian dengan segera menarik pedang Excaliburnya keudara dan dengan kekuatan penuh langsung menancapkannya ditanah yang membuat suatu gelombang kejut bercampur energi suci dan dengan kecepatan luar biasa langsung menyebar keseluruh Arena tersebut dan juga membuat Gilgamesh menghentikan aksi tembak tembaknya dan membuat tameng pertahanan dari energinya yang bisa dipadatkan dan juga kekuatan Naruto barusan membuat _Time Lock_ milik Gilgamesh yang membuat waktu terhenti akhirnya musnah dan langsung membuat seluruh penghuni diarena tersebut kembali hidup dan terkejut karena mereka melihat seorang malaikat yang bertempur dihadapan mereka melawan sosok yang belum mereka kenali.

Namun sebenarnya yang paling shock adalah Gabriel karena tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya juga terkena sihir dan kaget saat melihat yang bertarung dihadapanya itu adalah Naruto, dan tanpa memikirkan sekitarnya Gabriel berlari mendekati Naruto namun langkahnya terhenti saat dirinya menabrak suatu penghalang transparan yang mengelilingi arena pertarungan antara Naruto dan Gilgamesh, kemudian dengan kekuatan malaikatnya Gabriel berusaha menghancurkan penghalang tersebut, bahkan Gabriel tidak menghiraukan tatapan terkejut dari para iblis yang berada disana karena tidak menyadari Malaikat sekelas Gabriel bisa berada disana dan bahkan beberapa iblis yang berada didekat Gabriel dengan segera mengambil langkah menjauh karena merasakan Aura dari tubuh Gabriel yang suci.

"Tidak bisa hancur" Ucap Gabriel lirih karena sedari tadi dirinya tidak bisa menghancurkan perisai tersebut bahkan hanya membuatnya retak saja tidak bisa dan dengan lesu akhirnya Gabriel hanya bisa melihat pertempuran dihadapanya itu dengan tatapan khawatir dan juga berdoa didalam hatinya agar Naruto selamat.

Sedangkan dibagian Mou iblis sekarang juga terkejut karena mereka baru menyadari dengan tiba tiba dihadapan mereka sudah terjadi pertempuran yang melibatkan malaikat dan sosok misterius dan kekagetan mereka bertambah ketika melihat Malaikat sekelas Gabriel ingin mengancurkan pelindung yang mengunci daerah pertarungan itu namun hasilnya nihil.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" ucap Sirzech yang mesih belum mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, seingatnya ia akan mengahncurkan kekkai dihadapanya ini namun tiba tiba langsung berganti jadi ada malaikat yang bertempur melawan sosok misterius tersebut, jika begitu dimanakah keberadaan adik tercintanya? Apakah ia selamat?, namun semua pikiran Sirzech langsung buyar ketika mendengar suara yang ia khawatirkan keselamatanya sedari tadi dari arah sampingnya.

"Onii-sama!" Teriak Rias yang mendekat kearah Sirzech sambil diikuti oleh para budaknya serta Issei yang sedang dipapah oleh Kiba karena Issei cukup terluka parah dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya.

"Rias! Kau baik baik saja?" Tanya Sirzech sambil mendekati Rias dan ketika sudah berjarak dekat dengan kuat Rias memeluknya dan juga Sirzech yang mengelus surai merah Rias dengan lembut.

"Sudah jangan takut, Onii-chan akan melindungi kalian semua" Ucap Sirzech pelan dan hanya dibalas Rias dengan anggukan, Sedangkan ketiga Mou yang melihat adegan dihadapanya ini dengan sweatdrope.

"dasar Brother complex" Ucap mou Beelzebub sambil memutarkan matanya bosan.

"Ngomong ngomong apakah kalian kenal dengan Malaikat yang sedang bertempur ditengah arena tersebut? , kalau menurut hasil pemikiranku barusan bahwa jika kami tidak mengetahui hal apa yang terjadi sedari tadi, seharusnya kau tau yang terjadi sebab kau adalah yang ia incar dan tujuan utamanya" Tanya Serafall dan juga analisinya tipikal klan sitri yang memilika pemikiran diatas rata rata.

"Dia adalah Naruto-sensei , Leviathan-sama" Jawab Rias yang mendengar perkataan Serafall barusan, sedangkan Serafall hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya ketika mendengar kalimat Sensei dari Rias barusan.

"Sensei? Guru kalian seorang Malaikat?" tanya Serafall yang sudah agak mengerti dari perkataan Rias barusan.

"Benar Leviathan-sama, Guru kami adalah seorang Malaikat dan juga Naruto-sensei yang menyelamatkan kita dulu saat pertemuan 3 fraksi" Jawab Rias yang membuat Serafall terdiam seperti mengingat sesuatu dan beberapa saat kemudian Serafall menjentikan jarinya.

"Ah aku ingat! Jadi sosok cahaya disana itu adalah Naruto?" Ucap Serafall sambil mengalihkan pandanganya kearah Arena pertarungan dan terlihat sosok cahaya putih dengan kecepatan tinggi sedang beradu pedang dengan sosok bercahaya merah pekat yang kecepatanya tidak kalah dari sosok putih juga sedang beradu pedang karena terlihat dari percikan api yang tercipta karena gesekan antara besi.

"Jadi itu Naruto?" Ucap Sirzech pelan sambil menatap Tempat Naruto bertarung dengan diam.

Kembali ketempat pertarungan Naruto, yang sekarang Sedang sama sama adu serangan dan pukulan karena kekuatan mereka berdua yang besar dan hampir imbang, Bahkan Naruto menerima luka melintang dilenganya karena terkena tebasan dari pedang Gilgamesh beberapa saat yang lalu dan juga tidak jauh berbeda dengan Gilgamesh yang kehilangan separuh armor diwajahnya karena terkena pukulan Naruto yang sempat membuat Gilgamesh memuntahkan darah beberapa kali karena kuatnya pukulan Naruto yang bahkan membuat armornya sampai hancur sebagian.

Tap!

Suara Kaki Naruto yang mendarat tidak jauh dari hadapan Gilgamesh yang juga sama sama mengambil jarak dari Naruto.

"Ternyata benar bahwa aura yang kurasakan ini memang aura Trihexa" Batin Naruto sambil memperhatikan aura hitam dan merah yang mengelilingi Gilgamesh sejak ia berubah tadi dan Naruto mengetahui bahwa aura yang berwarna hitam itu adalah aura milik Triheksa karena ia sempat bertempur melawan mahluk tersebut dan juga membuat suatu penyesalan terbesar dalam hidupnya, namun ia tidak mengetahui aura yang berwarna merah itu berasal dari apa, bahkan aura tersebut bukan dari semua Longinus, dan Naruto mengetahui bahwa ia akan kalah jika terus menerus seperti ini, yang akhirnya dengan perlahan Naruto mengangkat pedang Excaliburnya tepat kedepan dadanya sambil melafalkan sesuatu.

 _"I Am The soul Of My Sword_

 _Steel Is My Body And Holy is My Blood_

 _I Have Created Over a..._

 _Thousand Light Blades_

 _Unknown to Death_

 _Nor Known to life_

 _Have Withstood Pain to Create Many Light to one sword_

 _Yet Those Hands Will Never Hold_

 _anything_

 _so, as I Pray…_

 _Unlimted Blade Works Excalibur….._

 _And my sword is my power!"_

Dan seketika seluruh arena tersebut bersinar terang bahkan membuat para Mou menyipitkan matanya karena sinar yang dikeluarkan Naruto itu benar benar sangat terang dan juga bagi iblis yang berkekuatan rendah mulai merasakan perasaan tidak enak dalam diri mereka karena kekuatan Naruto sekarang sudah kekuatannya seperti dulu ia melawan Trihexa.

Sriing!

Dan ketika cahaya tersebut meredup dan akhirnya menghilang membuat seluruh penghuni Arena tersebut dapat melihat Naruto yang sekarang sedang mengenakan Armor platinum diseluruh tubuhnya dan lengkap dengan helm yang menutupi kepalanya serta kedua sayap yang membentang dibelakangnya (Seperti armor Saint seiya) dan juga perubahan Naruto ini membuat Gabriel shock karena baru kali ini melihat Naruto menggunakan kekuatan tersebut dari ratusan bahkan ribuan tahun seusai Great war dulu, sedangkan Gilgamesh yang melihat perubahan Naruto hanya tertawa pelan.

"Khehehe~ jadi akhirnya kau berubah juga ya? Jadi bagaimana jika kita lanjutkan pertarungan kita ini" Desis Gilgamesh yang kemudian menciptakan sebuah portal diatas kepalanya yang kemudian portal tersebut menembakan sebuah laser ungu berintensitas gila kearah Naruto yang juga membuat sebuah lingkarang putih dikedua tanganya dan kemudian dari kedua lingkarang tersebut mengeluarkan energi yang juga melesat kearah serangan Gilgamesh dan akhirnya saling beradu serangan.

Blaaaar!

"Energi yang kuat!" Ucap Rias yang mulai merasakan sesak didadanya karena merasakan energi dari kedua mahluk yang sedang bertarung ditengah arena tersebut.

Sedangkan Naruto sekarang langsung melesat kearah Gilgamesh dengan kecepatan penuh sehabis menembaknya dengan salah satu tekniknya tadi dan ketika sudah berada dihadapan Gilgamesh dengan kuat Naruto mengarahkan kepalan tangannya menuju Armor bagian kepala Gilgamesh namun dapat ditangkis oleh Gilgamesh.

Tang!

Tang!

Naruto yang merasa serangan pukulannya gagalpun berniat menendang bagian perut Gilgamesh namun sebelum menendangnya Naruto sempat tersenyum dari dalam armornya karena dengan memegang kedua tanganya sudah membuat kesalahan besar, kemudian dengan kuat Naruto menendang perut Gilgamesh yang membuat Gilgamesh kembali meluncur dan menabrak namun bedanya kali ini yang menjadi media benturan Gilgamesh adalah kekkai yang menutupi arena tersebut sampai retak, kemudian dengan perlahan Gilgamesh bangkit namun harus kembali shock karena melihat sebuah aksara tulisan yang menempel dibagian tangan yang ia gunakan untuk menahan serangan Naruto tadi dan dengan perlahan aksara tersebut semakin melebar serta bersinar terang dan kemudian...

Blaaaar!

Aksara yang menempel ditangan Gilgamesh tersebut meledak dengan besar dan membuat beberapa iblis yang melihat kejadian tersebut berpikiran bahwa Gilgamesh telah mati karena ledakan tersebut, sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap siaga kearah bekas ledakan yang ada beberapa meter dihadapanya itu.

Krakk!

Wusshhh!

"!"

Trank!

Trank!

Insting Naruto menjerit berbahaya ketika Gilgamesh dengan tiba tiba keluar dari asap ledakan tersebut dengan pedangnya yang menyala dan siap ia tebaskan kearah Naruto, namun dengan sigap pulai Naruto berhasil menangkisnya dengan kedua tangan Naruto yang sudah berlapis platinum dan bagian dari Excalibur yang menjadi satu dengan baju perang yang Naruto kenakan sekarang.

"Hahahahaha! Terus ayo terus" Teriak Gilgamesh sambil beberapa kali menebaskan pedangnya kearah Naruto yang dapat ditahan oleh Naruto, kemudian setelah itu Gilgamesh melompat mundur dan tersenyum maniak kearah Naruto yang juga sama mengambil jarak darinya.

"Kuakui kau merepotkan Naruto! Oleh sebab itu aku akan memakai cara utamanya saja kali ini!" Ucap Gilgamesh pelan yang diakhir kalimatnya ia menancapkan pedangnya ditanah yang ia pijak dan beberapa saat kemudian area yang dibuat pertempuran itu bergetar hebat seperti sedang dilanda gempa serta dibawah tanah yang dipijak Gilgamesh mulai retak yang semakin lama retakan tersebut semakin besar dan akhirnya mulai keluarlah sesuatu dari bawah tanah yang Gilgamesh pijak.

"Nikmatilah kekuatan kegelapan sejati! Hahahaha!" Tawa Gilgamesh yang membahana dari atas benda yang menyerupai box yang sedang keluar dengan perlahan dari dalam tanah yang ia pijak serta disetiap sisi Box tersebut terdapat pahatan wajah yang dimasing masing matanya mengeluarkan pendar merah.

Naruto yang melihat hal yang sedang terjadi dihadapannya ini dengan waspada juga sedikit takjub karena ternyata ayahnya sempat menciptakan manusia yang mempunyai kekuatan yang bahkan sangat besar seperti ini, namun Naruto kembali waspada ketika disetiap wajah yang terdapat dikotak tersebut mulai membuka mulutnya dan mengeluarkan suara nyaring namun hanya sebentar dan setelah itu sekarang hanya terlihat Gilgamesh yang duduk diatas kotak tersebut.

"Inilah kekuatan penuhku! Akan kukalahkan kau dengan cepat menggunakan ini Naruto!" Teriak Gilgamesh dari atas kotak tersebut, dan kemudian dengan perlahan tubuh Gilgamesh mulai bergetar entah karena apa.

Crasshhh!

"!"

Crashh!

Namun dengan tiba tiba muncul sebuah sayap berukuran raksasa dipunggung Gilgamesh dan dilanjutkan dengan sayap muncul lagi dan sekarang menjadi sepasang saya raksasa yang tumbuh dipunggung Gilgamesh dan hal tersebut sempat membuat Naruto kaget karena musuhnya ini lagi lagi melakukan perubahan dengan kekuatan yang baru pula.

"arrrrgghhhhh!"

Suara teriakan Gilgamesh seperti kesakitan dan kemudian tubuh Gilgamesh mulai membesar seperti ingin meledak yang semakin lama semakin besar, namun Naruto kembali kaget karena sebuah kuku runcing raksasa keluar dari tubuh Gilgamesh dengan merobek dadanya dan kemudian terus keluar mulai dari kuku,tangan,bagian tubuh dan sekarang terlihatlah tubuh asli Gilgamesh yang berukuran belasan meter dan tampak malah seperti monster sekarang.

Sedangkan diluar arena pertempuran tersebut para iblis sedang memandang mahluk yang menyerupai burung tersebut dengan tatapan takut karena merasakan energi yang dikeluarkan oleh mahluk tersebut memang tenang tidak seperti beberapa saat yang lalu ,namun dari ketenangan tersebut energi mahluk tersebut kental akan ancaman dan ketakutan yang luar biasa yang bahkan membuat para iblis bergetar.

"Mahluk apa lagi itu?" Ucap Sirzech yang sedang berdiri dibagian bangku penonton dan menatap mahluk mengerikan dihadapanya itu dengan perasaan campur aduk antara takut, was was dan berani, namun kemudian dirinya menoleh kearah Rias yang juga ada tidak jauh dari dirinya berserta budaknya yang sedang diobati oleh Asia.

"Rias!" Panggil Sirzech dan membuat Rias yang sedang menatap para budaknya yang sedang disembuhkan itu teralihkan dan memandang kakaknya.

"Cepat ungsikan para iblis yang berada ditempat ini ke daerah yang aman" Perintah Sirzech dan dibalas anggukan oleh Rias, kemudian Rias serta budaknya mulai berpencar keseluruh penjuru arena dan mulai mengevakuasi para Iblis lain,setelah kepergian Rias dan para budaknya kemudian Sirzech kembali menatap kearah tengah arena atau lebih tepatnya kearah mahluk misterius, namun dirinya merasakan bahwa pundaknya ditepuk oleh seseorang dan ketika ia melihat siapa pemilik tangan tersebut ia melihat Serafall yang sedang menatapnya serius.

"aku pernah membaca sebuah buku dulu dan dari buku tersebut ada hal yang menceritakan sebuah mahluk yang ciri cirinya persis seperti mahluk dihadapanmu ini Sirzech dan kalau tidak salah nama mahluk tersebut adalah..." Ucap Serafall yang menjelaskan mahluk yang ada dihadapannya ini pernah ia baca disebuah buku diperpustakaan milik klan Sitri.

"Apa?" Tanya Sirzech penasaran.

"kalau tidak salah mahluk tersebut bernama Satori" Jawab Serafall sambil memegang dagunya sambil mengingat ingat, sedangkan Sirzech hanya terdiam sehabis mendengar penjelasan Serafall barusan.

"Satori kah?..." desis Sirzech pelan sambil menatap mahluk dihadapanya yang bernama Satori tersebut.

 **¤TBC¤**

Yo! Bagaimana Ficnya? Maaf kalau jelek dan lama update, karena Uchida banyak Urusan diduta.

 **HAPPY READ MINNA!**

Character:

Naruto: Anime Naruto

Ragna: anime blazblue

Rachel: anime blazblue

Gillberto: Anime kekkai sensen

Leonardo watch: anime kekkai sensen

Klaus: Anime kekkai sensen

Zapp renfro: anime kekkai sensen

Doghummer: anime kekkai sensen

Gabriel: anime dxd

Gilgamesh: anime fate

Rias: anime dxd

Grayfia: anime dxd

Raiser: anime dxd

Dan mungkin akan bertambah character dari anime lain seiring jalanya waktu :D dan sekian.

 **.Uchida out.**

 **End'ost: Nagareboshi (Shootingstar)**

 _ **.Thanks for read fic Uchida.**_

 _ **.KÖKAI Belong's Uchida tokugawa.**_

 _ **.keep calm and read fic Uchida tokugawa.**_

 **-SAYONARA-**


End file.
